Σύνδεση
by thehelpinghand
Summary: Life used to be simple. Now life was complicated. A Twin Brother proclaimed savior of the wizarding world. A Godfather vanished into isolation. An uncle wrongly locked up in prison. A manipulative light lord twisting the perceptions of the wizarding world. A not so insane evil Dark Lord... M (because I'm Paranoid) Major Edit 28/06/2018
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter.

This story will be very slow with the updates (sorry), but i promise to never abandon it.

 **Chapter 1: Attempt 1**

" _Sometimes my own life confuses me."_

My mother (Mary) met my father (Jonathan) at collage. They were both taking Media, Gaming and Computing so they were in the same lessons and regularly ended up partnered together or sitting doing their homework at the same table. The only time their timetables didn't coincide was when my mother was in her business lessons while my father was on a free period.

By Christmas of their first year at college they were dating.

Two weeks before their final exams in their second year, Mary discovered that she was pregnant. Since they were both devote Christians, Jonathan and Mary came to the decision that they were going to keep the child despite the fact that they were both currently living with their own parents. Although they would have preferred to be married before the baby came, neither of them could logistically plan the wedding (or afford it) in the time frame they had so they decided to get married after the baby was born.

Jonathan had gotten himself an apprenticeship that would last a year once he left collage, and it was guaranteed to lead to a full time job. This meant that he would immediately have an income when he left college, before he even got the results of his exams because he started the apprenticeship while he was still at college during two of his free periods (the ones were Mary was in business) and on the weekends.

Mary had been working a part time job at Next, but she was learning from her father how to run their families' computer consulting busines since she would be taking it over, which is why she took business onto the second year and not gaming. Despite the trials and tribulations of planning for a baby, she managed to stay on top of her college work, part time work and what she was being taught by her father without letting her relationship with Jonathan full to the wayside.

My maternal grandfather – Arthur – had been battling cancer for three years but the hospital had informed him there was now nothing they could do to save him. Instead of allowing himself to be continuously poisoned in a futile attempt at extending his life by a few more months he decided to spend his time with his daughter, without being afraid that the common cold would kill him. He hoped to live long enough to see his grandchild born, since he doubted he would long enough to see his daughter wed.

Their first child was a boy. Francis Arthur Ainsworth. Although they were not yet married, they decided to give their son Jonathan's surname since they were planning on marrying just after Mary's nineteenth birthday. The name Francis was in honour of Jonathan's great grandfather who had died in World War 1 getting a group of civilians to safety. His second name, Arthur, was in honour of Mary's father.

Five days after Francis was born, Arthur passed away in his sleep.

Francis was eighteen months old when they found out they were having another child. Because Mary worked from home, she was the one who predominately looked after him. However, Jonathan decided that he would take a month paternity leave when their second child was born so that he could help his wife look after the kids while they were adjusting to having two.

Their second child was also a boy. Joshua Martin Ainsworth. Like with Francis, Joshua was named in honour of members of their family. Joshua was in honour of Mary's many times great grandfather who was an American military leader during the Civil War and he was in charge of the 20th regiment that fought at the Battle of Gettysburg (1863). Martin was in honour of Jonathan's grandfather who he had looked up to and admired because he didn't have much interaction with his own father; it was his grandfather who baby sat him, who taught him how to read and encouraged his interest in computers.

After that it seemed like they just kept on coming, barely giving Joshua and Mary a break. By the time Mary was pregnant for the fourth time, Joshua decided to work with Mary at home. This was both because the business was quickly expanding and Mary couldn't man it alone, and because Mary needed the help with looking after the children.

Child number three was David Tobias Ainsworth. He was named after David from the story of goliath, and Tobias after Mary's uncle (who passed away from lung cancer when she was about eleven).

Number four was Thomas Mathew Ainsworth. He was named after Thomas Edison and Jonathan's favourite author (by this point they were running out of names that had significance to them, but they wanted all their children to have two names as was tradition in their families).

Number five was Arthur Perseus Ainsworth; Perseus after the only demi-god in Greek mythology who survived and Arthur after her father.

Then there was six and seven: Jason Ryan Ainsworth and Orion Gideon Ainsworth were born identical twins. Jason was the name of a great hero in Greek mythology, while Ryan was a teacher that Jonathan used to look to up when he was a kid (he was the one who sponsored him and made sure he got good scores on his GCSEs). Orion was the best hunter in Greek Mythology, while Gideon was an old Hebrew name of a hero in the testament.

And finally there was me, child number eight: Helen Pandora Ainsworth. Helen was the most beautiful women from Greek Mythology with a dagger that could see into the future. Pandora was, according to Greek mythology, the first human women created by Athena and Hephaestus.

Francis wasn't particularly bright, he preferred to do sports and other practical activities without focusing on theory or academically based subjects. Because of this he failed a good portion of his GCSEs but he did just well enough in engineering, graphic design and PE that he was accepted to work as a builder. He didn't move out of home until he was twenty five, because he used to spend a lot of his pay check on drinks when he went out with his mates, but he started saving after my dad threatened to chuck him out (even going as far as to start packing up his room) because he disagreed with his son's alcoholic life style.

Joshua – who was only eleven months younger then Francis – was very good at English. From about the age of five he was collecting books and his room looked more like a library then a bedroom by the time he was twelve. Because of this, he went onto university doing an English literature and creative writing program. By the age of twenty two he had published two books, was writing a third and he worked for a publishing company – editing the books that would-be authors send in.

David – who was twenty months younger than Joshua – was very good at music. Because of this he was an auditory learner, and so he did very well in school across all areas but he did the best in music which he then took onto university. He did a mastery in Music technology and production, and opened a music studio with a couple of his mates. Before he moved out his room was full of instruments: four different types of guitar, a piano, a flute, a clarinet, a violin, a cello, a harp and a recorder (his first instrument). He left the piano, a guitar, the violin and the harp behind when he moved out since he didn't have enough room in his flat for them.

Thomas – who was nineteen months younger than David – was very good at maths and computing. He chose to take over the company from their parents. He took business, maths, computing and media at A-level and did a double major in business and computer science at university. When he came back he immediately started helping mum and dad with their work, learning the way the business was run and taking shifts when their employees couldn't come in (they had to buy a building since their company had grown too big to run from home).

Perseus – who was twelve months younger than David – took an interest in history. His interest started when mum told him the origin of his name. He quickly started learning names, dates, facts and origins of all the ancient societies and worked his way forward independently of school lessons (which he found very boring because they focused almost solely on the last 100-150 years). When he was about 15, Joshua suggested that Perseus take all the notes and time lines he had written and put it into a factually correct, unbiased explanation of history (one book for each civilisation or more depending on the historical content he wanted to include). As well as writing his books, Perseus did a history degree (ancient and modern) and then got a floor job in the biggest museum in England.

Jason – who was fifteen months younger than Perseus – took an interest in acting. He was accepted into a school of drama and arts, and from there went on to do stage production. He had a decent singing voice, he did musicals as well as normal plays. From stage production he slowly branched out into movies. Orion – similarly to his twin – took an interest in dance. He attended the national dance institute, were he then went onto be a professional ballet dancer. Because of their chosen life style, they were both rarely home, and even in England.

Then there was me, sixteen months younger then Jason and Orion. Much to my mother's annoyance I was not very much of a girly-girl (but really, what was she expecting with seven older brothers?). From a young age I was participating in football, tennis and basketball clubs. I attended two different martial arts clubs, and to appease mother I also attended yoga, a gymnastic club and dancing. But I was not just a physically fit person, I was also very academically minded. My older brothers had no problem answering any of my questions, and I was reading their GCSE books before I was even out of year eight.

I achieved the highest GCSE score in my family with 11 A*, (English Lit, English Lan, Maths, Biology, Physics, Chemistry, Sociology, History A, Philosophy, Physical Education) and 2 Distinction* (Level 2 Qualification to Listening and Extended Diploma in BSL, which were optional courses that I took as extras since I finished the cause content early and took the January exams instead of the June/July ones with everyone else). Then I went onto college were I took Chemistry, Sociology, Psychology and Food Technology as A levels (I also independently took the history and computing course, since I had tutoring from my bothers).

Like most of my brothers before me, I moved off to university. Doing this was not as hard on me as it had been on my brothers because mum and dad were providing two hundred pounds a fortnight (like they had with my brothers) and because I had managed to get a job at Primark I was able to transfer my job to the local Primark near my university so I didn't spend the majority of my first year without a job (it was notoriously difficult to get a job in the first year because the second and third years arrive at the university three weeks before). At university I did a duel mastery in teaching and psychology.

I was twenty two years old and working as a TA two and a half days a week at a local high school while I completed my mastery. Since I was doing my mastery in psychology I was attached to the psychology teacher, but I was sometimes called in to substitute another lesson that I had gotten a GCSE or A level in.

"How are you, Helen?" Mr Topman, the psychology teacher asked, as I walked into the class Friday morning.

"I'm well, and yourself?" I asked, setting my bag down at 'my' desk before going to retrieve the text book that they would be using.

"I'm good. How's your mastery coming on?" he asked.

"Good, I've got to do some final checks on my dissertation, post my final online video and submit the link to the exam board and then it's just some last minute revision till my three exams in two weeks." I replied with a light shrug.

"And do you think you're ready for your exams? I remember how stressed and panicked I was when I sat my exam, and it's much harder now then it was in my time."

"I think I'm ready." I said confidently, before ducking into the supply cupboard to get the A3 sheets that the groups will be using in the second part of the lesson.

"Good. I suppose your impressive memory helps you remember facts, and if you know how to answer the questions you should do really well."

"Yes, well that is the joys of having hyperthymesia, my brain just refuses to forget anything." I teased him slightly since Mr. Topman was very forgetful.

"Yeah, yeah, just rub it in." he grumbled slightly, but there was a smile on his face.

Their day passed quickly, the lessons that day was something that they had already covered three times this week with the other classes. Luckily they were the last classes of the week so they would not have to cover it again.

Having never learnt how to drive, I had begun the twenty minute walk home to my small flat when fate intervened.

A car came speeding around the corner, its tiers screeching as the owner tried applying the breaks but they weren't working. He shouted out his window, trying to get the kids of the road quickly, but they weren't fast enough to respond to the man's warning. Realising that he was going to hit the group of five that were trying to get out of the way, he swerved the car. This placed me in the direct line of the car.

I was able to launch myself forward so that I didn't get hit by the initial impact but the car bounced of the metal barrier surrounding the construction site I had been walking beside. The back of the car slammed into me, sending me skidding across the ground.

When I came to a stop I gasped for breath, my head clouding in pain. The car had broken at least one leg, and broken my rip cage. The sliding across the ground had torn opened my back and I had hit my head at some point.

"Miss Ainsworth!" several voices cried out, then suddenly there were facing hovering above me.

"The…driver….get… him…out!" I ordered, gasping for breath before coughing violently. Blood pouring from the side of my mouth; _most likely indicating a pieced lung_ , my brain sluggishly supplied that unhelpful information.

"Hold still," one of the kids knelt beside me, while two of the faces disappeared. "An ambulance is coming."

"Tell… tell… my family…" I struggled to get out as my vision swam and black spots started appearing in my vision.

"No, you'll be okay. You've got to be okay." The student pleaded desperately.

"Tell… them… I love… them." my eyes were falling closing, and the pain was fading.

"I will." The student promised, his voice coming out slightly croaked as he tried not to cry.

Word count: 2601

Edited: 26/06/2018


	2. Chapter 2

History

In one of the (many) origin stories, it is written, that the Most Ancient and Nobel Houses were formed by Emrys (or Merlin to the people off today). It was said that in a time of great need, when Camelot was to be overrun by evil forces, Merlin called upon the strongest twenty families. The eldest male of each house gave their magic – their lives - for Merlin to control and use to contain the evil.

When Merlin unleashed the power gifted to him the magic took the shape of animals, each one representing the family member who had sacrificed himself.

When the ritual was complete Merlin was never seen again. The families honoured Merlin and their elders in the formation of their Wizarding Council to ensure that such a thing would never happen again. It also created the Family Magicks – something that only the Most Ancient and Nobel Houses have access to in its purest form. It was passed down from Lord to Lord, the Lady and children of the house only having access to a fraction of the family Magick that the Lord controlled.

Of the original twenty, only 10 are left actively working within the Wizagnmont and the Wizarding World as a whole.

Of the ten missing houses, the Most Ancient and Nobel House of Burke, Fawley and Travers died out in times of war and strife in the wizarding world. They fought to protect what was right instead of bowing down to pressures that would have seen them succumb to dark magic. Their families lines were murdered in retribution, and their Magick lost unless a squib ancestors has a magical child; something that has been known to happen, but never for a family that was once as magically powerful as the Brukes, Fawley and Travers. It is assumed that the more magically powerful the family, the longer it takes for the magic to re-emerge in a squib line. The fact that each family raised their squib children into adulthood, and when they married muggles kept an eye on them through the generations just encase magic re-emerged was testament to their belief that such a thing was possible. However, with each families death, the watch fell to Gringotts who were prevented by treaty from telling the squib families outright of their ancestry – they had to request an inheritance test to allow the goblin's to speak these secrets.

The Most Ancient and Nobel House of Selwyn, Crouch and Flint all lost their titles after betraying the Wizarding World and facing the justice of magic itself. Their families can no long call upon the family magic, and despite three hundred years having passed since the Selwyn Family (who was the last of the three to face justice) lost its status, they still have not regained much standing or statues to claim more than a Minor House. The only way the decedents of these three houses could regain their family magic (and therefore their status as a Most Ancient and Nobel Houses) was if they proved themselves completely and unfailingly loyal to the greater betterment of all Magical Beings without the intention of reforming their houses seat.

The Most Ancient and Nobel Houses of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are currently lost, without anyone having laid claim to them; although there have been several attempts by some very remote lines, who didn't truly have a claim while a closer decent was still alive and capable of taking the title. There is a common misconception that the Houses of Slytherin and Hufflepuff (which also faced a similar fate to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw) held the titles of Most Ancient and Nobel houses. However, they formed long after the disappearance of Merlin too Muggleborns who achieved great deeds. Due to their creation of the first wizarding school, they were elevated from Minor Houses to Ancient and Nobel Houses (of which there are only twenty seven).

And finally the Most Ancient and Nobel Houses of Weasley and Ollivander. These two houses still held their titles, but their power, status and economic security had faded.

The Ollivander seat had not been occupied in nearly four hundred years. This was mostly because they were always a family dedicated to the creation and law of wands and other magical foci. Their seat within the Wizagnmont was always secondary. So when the house started producing only the one son, they withdrew from the Wizagnmont in order to focus solely on the craft. If they ever had two children, then one of them would be able to take up their place on the Wizagnmont while the other continued their wand making business.

Four generations back, the Head of the Weasley Family lost his wife, and three of his four sons. He started to drink to drown his guilt and then took up gambling as a bi-product of the people he was around most often. The remaining Heir attempted to stop him, and succeeded in securing The Burrow, some farm land and stables. However, his father lost the rest of the Weasley fortune before his death. Because his father had disgraced the name of Weasley, the new Lord paid back debts as best he could and had to withdraw from the Wizagnmont because he couldn't afford to sit on the legislative body while trying to salvage his family and their future, nor did he believe it was his right to do so. However, in time, the decedents of House Weasley could retake their seat when they chose.

The remaining families were split into three political fractions from the last wizarding war: the Light, the Dark and the Neutral.

The House of Potter, the House of Longbottom and the House of Abbott all fell into the category of light due to their belief in equality. However, historically, the House of Potter normally fell into the Neutral section, it was only for the last war that their classification was changed to light.

The House of Greengrass and the House of Rowle belong to the Neutral fraction because they didn't have politically extreme views like the dark were putting forward, and although their policies aligned more actively with the Light they did not want to be part of the war. Declaring and maintaining neutrality meant that their families and business didn't suffer overly due to the war.

The remaining five Houses of Black, Avery, Carrow, Nott and Rosier were part of the Dark since they held extreme Traditionalists views with the belief that muggles, muggleborn and creatures should be subjected to the purebloods.

Word count: 1099

Edited: 25/06/2018


	3. Chapter 3

A New life (?)

Purebloods have always valued their heirs. They were the next generation; the people who would carry the family name in the future. The ones who would continue to bring honour and prosperity (wealth) to the family when the elders pass. In order to protect the heirs – and by extension their wives – a tradition was born.

When the Lady of the House falls pregnant, they are put into protective custody of the primary House and so are hidden from the rest of the world. Inside the family mansion she is protected by the family wards, the house-elves and the females of the house who regularly visit in order to prepare for the child. The Lords of the family (both the husband/husband's Lord and the wives' Lords) also visited to ensure that the child is in perfect health when born.

They didn't announce to the public that an heir is on the way because it would make them more of a target. However, other pureblood families (in times of peace) can tell that an heir is about to be born with the disappearance of the wife. The only time it was hard to tell when an heir was to be born, was in times of war. Women stay out of the conflict, more often than not only involving themselves as healers but otherwise leaving it to their husbands, uncles and sons.

Ralphus was the Head of the Minor House of Selwyn. He graduated from Hogwarts in 1945, where he had been sorted into the Nobel House of Slytherin where all but a few of his family had been sorted before him. When he graduated from Hogwarts he became a marked follower of the Dark Lord. He took part in the torture and killing of many prisoners, but he didn't actively fight for the Dark Lord. His skills lay in financial support, planting moles within the Ministry and gaining allies.

From the age of twelve, Ralphus had an arranged marriage in place with Mandy Bulstrode. He married her the year after he graduated since Mandy was a year younger then him (which is why the contract was formed when he was twelve and not eleven). Mandy gained her credentials as a healer within three years of graduation so that she could refuse to participate in the torture and killing of innocents (her oath as a healer wouldn't allow it). Her skills were renowned, and both sides trusted her to do the best she could to save them.

Mandy first fell pregnant in 1950, however before she could inform her husband of the news she was brought before the Dark Lord since he needed information on the effects of a poison. The stress of the situation, especially considering the fact that she was immediately forced to heal twenty Death Eaters who had gotten injured in a raid, let to her miscarrying. She fell pregnant again in 1965, and this time she carried to term but the birth was hard and she passed on.

The Heir to the House of Selwyn was named Ryan. Because the Selwyn family was labelled as grey (and had been grey for five generations), the Most Ancient and Nobel House of Greengrass agreed to a marriage contract between the second eldest daughter and Ryan. When she was married into the family, after her seventeenth birthday, Marie Greengrass realised that the Selwyn family wasn't grey.

She refused to become a Death Eater. She refused to turn her back on her families' morals and position in the war. When Ryan realised that his wife would not bow to his wishes he decided to keep her out of the public eye. Using control spells and potions he stopped Marie from seeking her family for sanctuary or giving any hint that something was wrong. Ryan decided that he would simply sire an heir, and then kill Marie. However, he soon discovered that he was infertile and so incapable of having an heir.

So it was when a man (hidden by a cloak) came to the Selwyn family on Halloween night 1981, with a child Ryan took the miracle that it was and ran with it. Marie was forced to participate in an adoption ritual that by law, oath and magic made the child hers' and Ryan's. With an heir to continue the line, the Selwyn Lord and his son had no need for Marie and so they killed her making it look like her body had finally given up after a prolonged illness (which is what they had been telling the Greengrass family was wrong).

The Greengrass family knew that something was wrong but they couldn't prove anything and since the child appeared to be Marie's there was very little they could do without endangering the child. However, since the Greengrass family held primacy, they ordered the Selwyn family to allow them to teach her tradition and etiquette. Ralphus and Ryan had no choice but to agree to one lesson a week after the child turned six, without voiding the contract and Lord Greengrass taking complete custody of his second granddaughter.

In a small suburban house, the heir to the Most Ancient and Nobel House of Potter was taken in by his mundane aunt, Petunia. An Aunt who had been prepared to hate the child, but realised she couldn't.

Not after she learned that her sister had died protecting this child. That she had had twins, and only one had survived, for the other child's magic had been channelled into her brother in order to help shield him from the Killing curse.

That her sister had, despite Petunia's anger and jealousy towards her, taken the time to establish powerful blood wards around her home when their parents had died.

Petunia took in the small bundle, and vowed to do everything she could to help him survive in the wizarding world.

Word count: 982

Edited: 26/06/2018


	4. Chapter 4

Family Matters

The Selwyn Family live in a small mansion that has been in their family for thirty-nine generations. It was built as a gift to the Lord Selwyn's wife of the time and has been passed onto their children ever since – even when they lost their status as an Most Ancient and Nobel House they did not lose their ancestral home since they had enough gold and other properties to cover the debt they owed to the families that had been harmed.

Over the generations many of the mansion's secrets have been lost: rooms forgotten, paintings of their ancestors locked away and knowledge, once held sacred, inaccessible because the Selwyn's didn't learn from the mistakes of their ancestors and so the mansion would not reveal all its secrets (having become mildly sentient over the years). The only portraits of the ancestors visible in the manor was from the original man who lost them their title and family magic down each generation and these were held in 'the Hall of Ancestors' as the room had been called by the current Lord.

The mansion it's self was beautiful. It was five stories tall with a seven story tower at the back. The mansion was put together using clay bricks which gave the exterior a gothic appearance which combined with the arched windows and long, decorated pathway made it appear intimidating. The pathway that went from the Iron Gate at the edge of the property to the steps that lead to the entrance, was broad enough to fit three carriages side by side and it circled a fountain to the left of the doors so that the carriages could easily turn around and return up the drive. A stone railing boarded the red brick pathway, and every five feet there was a post that held a Fox in various different poses.

The fox was once the symbol that the family magic took before it was blocked to them. The fox, in Chinese culture, symbolises the afterlife and was thought to be a sign of spirits lingering. When the Celtic's were introduced to the fox, they believed it to be a symbol of intelligence and wisdom because it knew the woods intimately. The northern tribes of America believed that the fox was a wise and noble messenger. However the plain tribes believe the fox was a trickster that played pranks or lured one to its demise. The wizarding world generally associate the fox with tricksters since they had forgotten it's more noble and honourable roots.

The large field on either side of the pathway covers about three acres at the front of the house but wrapped around to the back of it. The grounds are surrounded by seven foot high bushes that were neatly trimmed and kept in line. The grass was always cut. Uniformly planted in circles around the front of the garden were a variety of colourful flowers that create a peaceful aroma and beautiful sight.

Inside the mansion there were large stone corridors, grand sweeping staircases, open and spacious rooms and arches everywhere. However it was tactfully done so that it highlighted the beauty of the house and the collection of ancient tapestries that hang on the walls. To give a more welcoming feel torch brackets were placed every five feet that allows a fire to burn merrily. Rising from the floor, halfway between each bracket, there were white marble pedestals that held vases of fresh flowers.

The ground floor consisted of the first floor of the library, a large ballroom, a small ballroom, formal dining room, family dining room, three study rooms, a large kitchen, an extremely large pantry, servant quarters, a lounge room, and a receiving room. When a function was held in the mansion the large ballroom was normally used since it was more grand and imposing. The guests were rarely allowed to explore beyond this room, the garden (of which there was large glass doors in the ballroom that opened to the front garden) and the formal dining room. The three studies on this floor were mostly used as meeting rooms, but in the past when the family used to employ scriptures and full time teachers, it was these rooms that would have been used.

The first floor consisted of the next level of the library, seven large bedrooms with on-suit bathrooms, twelve smaller bedrooms, five bathrooms, two study rooms, a game room and a music room. This floor would have, in the past, been used as the children's floor with only the nanny staying with them. The two study rooms would have been used for older children working on school work.

The second floor consisted of the third floor of the library, nine large bedrooms with on-suit, thirteen smaller bedrooms, seven bathrooms, the tapestry room and the art room. This floor would have been designated for any guests or close family friends visiting the manor. Since only those most trusted would have remained inside this manor (instead of one of their smaller properties) they were given this floor. However, it has been known that the adults of the extended Selwyn family stay on this floor when they have been forced to stay together in the past.

The third floor consisted of the fourth floor of the library, eight large bedrooms with on-suit, five smaller bedrooms, three bathrooms and the hall of portraits. This, in more recent times, has been used as the rooms for the children of the house since they wanted the children closer to look after them but they didn't want them on the same floor.

The fourth floor consisted of the last floor of the library, one large bedroom with on-suit, two slightly smaller but still large bedrooms, three bathrooms, one study, the dairy (or archive) room and the sowing room. This floor used to be known as the Lord's floor because it was were the Lord and Lady of the manor would sleep.

At the back, left hand side of the fourth floor there was a spiral stair case that led up to the tower. The tower was split into two rooms. The first was an observatory that holds only a telescope and a half empty bookcase while the second one was an Avery that had hundreds of birds that decided to roost in.

Underneath the mansion there were two more floors. The top most sub-floor consisted of three parts: a wine storage, a winery and a potions lab. Below this floor was another that is warded so that only someone aware of it would be able to locate the door. This is because the second sub-ground level floor was a dungeon and torture room that expanded across the entire level of the building meaning there were well over one hundred cells. When the mansion was original built the Most Ancient and Nobel Houses were the enforcers of the law and ran the War Council. It was not uncommon for them to hold prisoners for any length of time. However, since the disgrace of the family, the dungeons became a place where mundane born, squibs and those without magic were taken to meet their end.

Around the back of the house there was 78 acres of land split into several different areas. The land all merges with the forest at the back of the property which expands over another 4 acres and it was also owned by the Selwyn Family. Most of the land at the back of the house seemed to have over grown. Plants grew widely, the farming land was covered in weeds, the animal paddocks were full with two meters tall grass, and the green house had plants growing out of it having broken through the glass panels and the protective magic decayed.

There were other signs of lack of care at the back of the house but there were also signs that someone had, at least at some point, attempted to gain some form of control over the wild plants. The land was split into several district areas:

Farming. Around twelve acres of the land was overrun with wield corn, cabbages, carrots and various other food produces that appeared to have been growing in the fields for a while without anyone controlling them. Some of the plants seemed to have intermixed, and what was once a potato field now held corn and cabbages.

Animals. The Selwyn Family were proud owners of thirteen horses, two Hippogriffs, five Threstrals and one Griffin. However they were all in poor condition. The training field was overgrow, indicating that they had not been set free for a while; their coats were ragged and all of them appeared to be under-nourished. The stables that there were housed in was in good condition, clean and spacious enough for a small amount of movement but they were not adequate for exercise.

Herbology. There were five greenhouses each of them 12 feet by 25 feet. The plants had grown and bread so much that you cannot step a foot inside any of the greenhouses and some of the plants had broken through the glass panels. In three of the greenhouses it would be deadly for someone who had no experienced to attempt to tame it because they would surely die from the plants there.

Pleasure, relaxation and amusement. This was the only part of the land not overgrown by weeds. Like the front there were areas of beautiful plants surrounding a path and three separate fountains. Each of these areas were interlocked and led back to the mansion. However the paths also joined and met a maze. The maze covered nineteen acres of land. The bushes were cut immaculately and the statues that were randomly positioned throughout the maze were also well maintained.

The reason why the majority of the Selwyn gardens had fallen into disrepair was because, during a time of war, the Head of the Family ordered his house-elves to stop tending to the gardens so that the large number of guest the mansion held (all refugees) could be tended to. The order to continue looking after the garden was not given at the end of the war because the new Head of the Family assumed that it would not be needed to help the family financially (what he believed to be the only reason why a farm/animal keep/greenhouse was need). And so the house-elves did not pass their knowledge onto their children. This meant that the current generation of house-elves didn't know how to look after the garden and, unless directly ordered, they could not go looking for the information from other house-elves especially since they had so many duties to attend too (there were only three house-elves tending to the large manor).

Word count: 1790

Edited: 26/06/2018


	5. Chapter 5

Lessons

When Rose, the adopted daughter, was too young to do much of anything the Selwyn's mostly ignored her. It was the house-elves job to look after her, and the only time she would see the two men of the house was after she was two and a half and they started getting a tutor in to teach her how to read and write. The tutor was strict and expected Rose to be able to repeat everything she was taught almost the first time and if she didn't he would hit her with a stinging hex. It was a very effective way of teaching her quickly and because Rose already new all this from her previous life it became more about a lesson of muscle memory.

Just before her fourth birthday the dynamic of Selwyn Mansion changed.

Because the children of purebloods were expected to learn a minimum of two other languages, know the basic dances (Latin, waltz and quick-step), etiquette, basic law and politics, basic arithmetic, and a recreational hobby like music, art or sculpting. The women were also expected to know how to sow (crochet), do flower arranging, keep up with the latest fashion, maintain the house and plan a ball and other social functions.

Of these lessons, Ryan (her 'father') taught her etiquette, law and politics. Because she was expected to take over the family name she wasn't taught the basics like most females or second born children would be. Instead he taught her everything she needed to know in order to function as the heiress and then Lady of the house Selwyn. During these lessons Ryan also spoke of the Dark Lord, why they followed him and the fact that she would be expected to follow him when he returns (for they did not believe he was dead). Ralphus (her 'grandfather') taught her about the ministry, its history and the inner workings. He also taught her what remained of the history of the Selwyn family, which was heavily edited and extremely biased.

For the other lessons they called in more tutors.

Her dance tutors, who came for lessons for two hours twice a week, taught her not only Latin, waltz and quick-step, but once she had mastered them they also started teaching her several others since she rather enjoyed her time with these tutors who were fair and reported only good things back to her 'father' and Head of House. The other dances she was taught were, Cha-Cha-Cha, , Rumba, Tango, Jive, Foxtrot, Paso Doble, Samba, American Smooth, Viennese Waltz, Salsa, Argentine Tango and the Charleston. Rose was grateful that her memory carried over into this life since she spent more time getting her body to respond then she did actually learning the steps of these dances and keeping them straight in her mind.

Then there was her language tutor. Once she had confirmed that she could speak passable English they moved onto the standard languages of French and Latin. Because she already knew French from her previous life and a couple of Latin words it only took a year and a half of three hour lessons four times a week for her to speak it to the required standard. Because she was still young and her brain absorbing information, and wanting to read more of the large library that the Selwyn's owned, Rose also convinced the Selwyn's to let her learn: Old English, Middle English, Greek, Ancient Greek, Spanish, German, Mandarin, (and the sub-dialects of Wu, Jin and Min Nan), Japanese, Russian, Romanian, Bulgarian, Arabic, Gallic, Turkish and Korean. Originally she only wanted to learn Old English, Middle English and ancient Greek but Ryan said that if she was going to learn more languages then she was going to learn all the languages they chose on top of the ones she selected in an attempted to stop her from going against their rules (which backfired since she ended up getting a better bargain then she was hopping for in regards to her language lessons).

The recreational hobby that she picked to learn was music. Her primary instrument was the violin but she could also play the harp and the piano (in honour of her older brother, Jason). Much to her surprise – since her last life was terrible at music – she also found that she had a very good singing voice. So she had two teachers for this area, one for her musical instruments and the other was a vocal couch. She had music lessons twice a week for two hours. By the time she was seven she no longer needed the tutors but she was still allowed her two hours to practise in one of the abandoned rooms in the manor (because they didn't know about the music room they designated this room the new music room and brought her the three instruments and a music stand for her notes). Rose also did some art practise since she learnt that having some skill (or practise) in this area would help with the drawing of runes.

Her final lessons was outside of the manor. Three times a week she would Floo over to Greengrass Manor where she would learn everything she needed to know to be a proper 'women of high society' from the Lady Greengrass, and the more grey side of politics from the Lord Greengrass who had suspected the fact that the Selwyn family was not neutral. Although the contract Lord Greengrass made Ralphus sign only said a one hour lesson once a week, Rose was capable of manipulating another two lessons and extending the time to two hours, since she quoted Ralphus on his "appearance are everything" and if Delphine or Astoria 'suddenly' died she would be the one set to inherit. After these lessons with the Greengrass elders she could spend forty minutes with Delphine and Astoria before she would have to return to the manor and they were the funniest and most relaxed time she had because she wasn't allowed to interact with children her physical age.

Between all her lessons, which would take up around 21 hours a week, Ralphus decided to put her to work when she turned four and he deemed her physically (and mentally) capable. He believed that she needed to pay them back for their kindness in giving her a place to live, making her their heir and paying for all her tutors and the accompanying equipment.

Because of this she became the main slave to the Selwyn Family.

She was ordered to put to rights the farm and make it produce an income for the family within three years. Ralphus was decently well off, but he didn't have the spending money that the rest of his society did. She split the farm land into five different sections: vine plants such as grapes were to be grown in one field after she research a couple of warding spells for optimal growth since Britain wasn't really the best place for such plants. Root vegetables such as potatoes, parsnips and carrots went in another section. Section three was the smallest section and where she grew hey for the animals. Section four generally had cabbage or lettuce in. The final section was designated for onions of different varieties.

Tending to the animals were next on the list. She started feeding them proper diets and exercising them as she found was correct according to the books. As they got stronger she also took to riding them, and bonding with the animals in a similar bond to a familiar bond but not as strong. It was just enough for her to understand what they want on an instinctive level.

Taming the greenhouse was the last of her outdoor chores since the house-elves were capable of tending the bushes and flower garden. The greenhouses were a nightmare to work through and required a lot of plundering through the Selwyn family library. Her understanding of several different languages came in very handy since all the books she needed were more than three hundred years old and rarely written in middle-English. In order to help her understand this she also contacted the Potter-House elves.

They had been unable to come to her or her twin brother without being called or ordered because they were both behind several strong wards. The elves were more than happy to help her learn about the greenhouse. She also sent two of them to keep an eye on Harry who she had been concerned about since the death of their parents. It wasn't till she called upon the house-elves that she found a way of locating him. When she learned he was sent to live Petunia (which was what she had hopped had happened, since it meant not all of her knowledge of the magic world was obsolete), she made the elves promise to not tell him about her continued existence and then had them start teaching him about his heritage as a Potter.

As well as working outside the house she was to help prepare the dinner and oversee the cleaning of the mansion. They also set her the task of repairing all the damaged books in the library. Over the generations the Selwyn family had obtained fifty-eight broken books. Some she could just replace the cover of, however, others she had to pianistically rewrite - by hand.

It took her three years to fix all the greenhouses, one to fix the farm land and begin planting crops that could be used in the house and sold. It took two years for the animals to look like they should – by which point the Threstals, horses and Hippogriffs had reproduced. Rose felt bad for the Griffin since he was alone but there was nothing she could do. She had also fixed or re-written all the broken books in the library – although she had to ask the Ryan to borrow a 'fixed' copy of one of the books from his acquaintances since one of the chapters in the book was completely illegible.

Another task that Rose took upon herself was feeding the prisoners. The house-elves had told her about the dungeons and led her to the steps one day. From then on, she was the one to take food down to the prisoners. She learnt their names, their ages, their families and how they were taken. She offered what comfort she could, but she couldn't help them. It killed her on the inside, each time she returned and found them either more injured, a new prisoner or a previous prisoner dead. But she offered what support and comfort she could and ensured that none of them starved. She was grateful that the Selwyn's never got their hands on a child because she wouldn't have been able to stand aside and let them be tortured. However, she had begun planning and learning. She had heard of golems, and she was determined to master the art of making them. Once she could do so, she would find a way to free as many of the prisoners as she could.

But first, she had to learn how to use her magic without a wand which was a difficult task with the limited amount of time she could realistically dedicate to it. She spent what time she could reading more books, hoping to get an idea of where she needed to start in order to master wandless magic. However, she quickly discovered that she needed to have a strong physical condition as well as mental control before she could do more than levitate things.

Her hyperthymesia had passed over into this life as well, which meant she already had a decent mental strength, but the study of Occlumency was helping her improve her mental control and recall as well as giving her a security in her own defence. In the meantime the chores she was doing helped with her physical strength, and she practised her martial arts in one of the abandoned rooms early in the morning. She also practised ancient runes and potions as often as she could since it was the only practical magic (outside of Herbology) which used passive magic.

Rose was grateful that she had a plan in place and that she was getting stronger. And in a way, she was grateful that she could remember her previous life, because otherwise she feared what would have happened if an actually child had been in her place. The Selwyn's, in an attempt to ensure that she followed their belief systems and was completely conditioned to obey them began using their magic to punish her for the slightest infraction. It could be something as simple has not having cooked the food to their standard or because she didn't answer the question adequately.

Word count: 2130

Edited: 26/06/2018


	6. Chapter 6

Stubborn Will

 _I am that girl,_

 _The one who likes book more than boys._

 _The one who pretends not to be sad, just to make others happy_

 _The one who to reads to escape_

 _The one who just wants to help_

 _The one that really wants to make a difference_

 _The one that sticks to her values_

 _The one that refuses to believe that this is it_

 _The one that will do anything to make a better tomorrow_

 _The one who won't give in_

 _The one who won't give up_

 _{Source unknown}_

Rose was very loyal to the family she had known before she was given to the Selwyn's. Outside of the Greengrass family and the house-elves they were the only love and kindness she ever knew in this life. She couldn't allow them to rot away when there was something she could do about it. She may have lost her parents of this life, but that didn't meant she had lost everything.

The two house-elves she sent to look after her brother protected him, their aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley from the abusive Vernon until he was finally committed for being mentally unstable and aggressive. Once Petunia was the head of 4 Privet Drive, she changed her name back to Evens and began teaching Harry about magic, and getting Dudley to accept that he was important and unique in his own way even if he didn't have magic. The House-elves would bring books from the manor for Harry to read and learn from like other wizarding children, and they also got the newspaper via the house-elves. But Rose continued to forbid them from mentioning that she was still alive because she didn't know if she could escape the Selwyn's yet, nor did she want anyone to know she was alive if she could work her new identity to the benefit of her family. She was willing to make that sacrifices if it protected others.

Then there was her brother's godfather, Sirius Black. He had been thrown into Azkaban without a trial. There had been no evidence provided for the mass murder of twelve mundanes and a wizard beyond the eye witness testimony of the mundanes who had survived. The Auras took their testimony and then took their memories. Sirius was also blamed for betraying her parent's location to Voldemort since he had been playing decoy for Peter. She refused to leave him suffering for twelve years in the hell-hole that the wizarding world called prison when there was a chance that she could clear his name.

Rose would send letters to the ministry every week. At exactly 10 o'clock on a Saturday morning, the owls would drop off their letters. She sent a copy of the letter to both the Department of Records and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (and, of course, she kept a copy of the letters for herself). She started this when she was three (which was the youngest she could get her hands on parchment and write eligible) and with each year that she sent the letters the more sophisticated they became. The more letters she wrote the more she used the words of law and the knowledge she had gained in an attempt to free Sirius.

However she didn't get a reply from the department until she was seven. And even then it was a threat that if she didn't stop she would be 'harmed.' Rose didn't stop though because she was using an alias - Violet Black - and so there was absolutely no way for them to find and harm her – especially since she took further precautions with magical protection of the letters and the use of blocked letters which means they couldn't track her handwriting.

The next member of her family she dealt with was Remus Lupin, her own godfather. As he was a werewolf he would not have been able to gain custody of Harrison even if Dumbledore had not been actively blocking him. He dropped off the grid and she had no way of contacting him. So she, through the medium of house-elves, contacted the largest pack of Werewolves in the country.

After a lot of letters to the Alpha, Joseph Raymond, he finally agreed to meet her in person. This led to a long standing friendship between her and his pack. She learnt about the way of the 'free' werewolf: how they were prosecuted by the Ministry, what the camps are like (several of the pack members had lived in a camp before they joined the pack) and the damage done to the body of a wolf if they used the Wolfsbane potion.

Rose began, with the packs permission, to write a book telling the truth about werewolves; including what the Wolfsbane potion does. As well as doing that she also made them healing potions using the Sewlyn potion lab and gave them the food she snuck from the harvest. In return the Pack kept an eye open for Remus Lupin and they also taught her hand-to-hand combat and how to survive in the wild like they do. The combat they were teaching her was less formal then the martial arts she had learnt but when she combined everything that she had learnt Rose learnt that she was a very difficult opponent to pin down – even for the werewolves with their superior strength.

In another effort to help not only her family, but herself, Rose was able to visit the Goblins with the help of the house-elves. The first thing she did was open an account under the name of Violet Black and set up a standing order from the Selwyn main vault. Every two months she would take a hundred and fifty galleons from the vault and have it placed into her own. She did this because if she needed funds and wasn't able to use her real name or Selwny's she could access these funds. It was a backup plan she had thought about after considering things from her old life – all the best spy heroes in the moves had back up money.

After speaking with a manager at the bank, she got the old Potter Account Manager arrested for killing a goblin (the manger before him) and defrauding the accounts. With a new goblin in charge, she started taking steps to protect the family assists, putting money aside for the house-hold maintenance that the house-elves could access. She also started blocking Dumbledore from the Potter money, the only way he could access it once she took control was if he came in with Harry which he couldn't do without exposing Harry to magic (which Rose new he was trying not to do).

At first she didn't understand why the actions that she was uncovering pointed Dumbledore in such a negative light when the books she had read in her old world painted him as a well-meaning old mean. But then she realised that she was likely in a different dimension or reality compared to the books so she had to use her knowledge very carefully since it was likely to be wrong. Which was why she was putting so much effort into educating herself and forming very few plans outside what was directly impacting her at that moment.

The moment Walburga Black died when Rose was seven, she took control of the Black vaults. The Ministry had attempted to seize it since there were 'no Black's alive and free' according to their representative. However, even if 'Violet Black' hadn't taken control of the Black fortune and estates they wouldn't have had access to it since Narcissa Malfoy was the second eldest daughter of Lord Orion Black's brother, which makes her son the next in line to the Black fortune. There was also the fact that Sirius was never legally convicted and should therefore have taken control of the vaults, meaning the Ministry couldn't do anything anyway. However, with Rose in control, she was able to start making more active moves in helping her honorary godfather.

She set money aside for the house-hold maintenance of the Black family. She also sent goblin's to collect all the objects from the houses and manors that had dark magic in. Then started a slow three year process of documenting everything and removing the dark magic while leaving the protective magic. With the items removed, she hired specialist teams to strip the Town House back to basics and redecorate it to her design. The other houses were mostly fine, although she did make sure that the house-elves could keep on top of everything.

On the vault front she order every single vault belonging to the Black family to be catalogued. If one of the vaults had an item with a dark curse on, it was added to the pile of items that were being documented and stripped, although it had a note of where it came from. As heir and regent apparent for the house, Rose also got her hands on all the contracts that had been drawn up: business and marriage. She was able to deal with the business contracts, dissolving, updating and changing them as she saw fit. However, she could do nothing about the marriage contracts because Sirius was still alive and capable of taking the Lordship which prevented her from acting on them until she was seventeen and took control due to Sirius' long time inactiveness with the house.

With the Black's finances active and bringing in an income, Rose was making a statement to the corrupt ministry officials blocking her letters. A statement that she made clearer in her letters to them by signing them as regent to the house of black and using Sirius' official title of Lord Black even if he hadn't taken up the ring yet. It was this change that had led to the threatening letter she got in replay, but she didn't back down. Soon she would be able to either approach the Prophet or Madam Bones, but she didn't want to do so until she either had more information or control over the prophet.

While with the goblins, she set up a lesson plan with them. Whenever she could, she would come to the bank and be taught goblin culture, history, etiquette and language. Once she could interact with the goblins without unintentionally causing insult they allowed her to start training with one of the warriors.

Rose wasn't sure how much fighting skill she would need, but when she was a kid in her last life she used to watch movies were the most skilled warriors could move out of the way or anticipate the use of a gun. She was hopping to apply similar logic to magic. And she had also read a couple of books that theorised magical strength and stamina correlated with physical strength and stamina which was something she was finding to be true. The stronger her body, and the more control she had the more wandless magic was able to cast and for longer even if she had to work her way from the most basic of magic to get anything done.

Like she was doing with the werewolves, Rose asked for permission to write the truth about the goblins. She had regular contact with a scribe and a historian so that they could make sure that she wasn't writing anything they considered to be a secret of the nation and so only available to goblins and goblin friends.

When Rose was eight she was surprised by the house-elves.

From the moment she had taught her new body how to talk she had treated the house-elves with kindness and respect. Even when she was pretending to be the 'proper pureblood heiress' in front the Greengrass family or Selwyn's when they required it of her, she treated them with respect. She never asked for their help with her chores since she knew it would get them in trouble. When she started visiting the werewolves and goblins, she did it to the house-elves schedule and not just her own and she tried to avoid doing anything that could reflect badly on them.

Furthermore, she had taken it upon herself to learn as much about the house-elf culture and way of life as she could. She learnt their history, the magic that originally formed the master-elf bond and why it existed. After a couple of years she learnt of a way to break the bond. By this point she had control of the Black and Potter elves. She offered to free them from the slave bond they were currently bound with and use the old – symbiotic bond that had used to exist. Then, she went one step further, she told her elves to go out and look for their fellow kin who were abused and bring them to her. She would break their old bond and offer them a home. Her house-elf count went from fifty to three hundred within a month and she was still slowly gaining more elves.

Her kindness to the elves in breaking the bond (which she could not do for the Selwyn family elves because they refused to let her suffer alone) meant that all those bonded to her started reverting back to their old forms. Instead of being between 2 and 3 feet tall, with spindly arms and legs, over-sized heads and eyes, large, pointed bat-like ears and high, squeaky voices, the House-elves stood at around 5 feet, with more human like arms and legs and properly proportioned heads. Their eyes were still overly large but not to the extent to look ugly. Their ears went from being bat like to resembling the sharp, elegant point that the High elves had but slightly larger. Their skin was no longer a puke shade of green, instead their skin tone changed to resemble the colours of the forest: earthy browns, yellows and greens. She also refused to let her elves wear pillow cases or rags. She had them buy proper fabrics and make uniforms appropriate to their role in the family.

In repayment for her kindness, the house-elves contacted their cousins the high-elves. The High-elves had retreated from society two hundred years after their kin were enslaved. They had stayed long enough to ensure that their kin were happy before retreating to their enchanted forests. No one could find or contact them but the house-elves, who had sometimes retreated to their safety when the enslavement bond was broken instead of being rebound to a new family. It took a while, but the High-Elves finally agreed to meet and teach her.

Like with the goblins and werewolves they taught her their culture, history, language and etiquette. However, they could also teach her more detailed and accurate information about human and wizard history as well. Through their own diaries and documents written before they broke off, and through the information given by the house-elves, their libraries were more accurate and contained less bias. As well as this, they also taught her about healing and Herbology which were two areas in which the High-elves excelled the most in.

Rose was nine when her tight schedule changed once again. Behind her back the goblins had contacted the high chieftain of the largest Vampire clan in Europe. There were several small clans dotted through Europe but they all followed the rule of this largest clan. No one in Britain had had civil dealings with the vampires in three hundred years, but with the vouching of the goblins, they had decided to contact her.

Three nights a week, a pair of vampires would appear in the Selwyn forest and teach her. They taught of the vampires, of their history and their skills. They also taught her of other cultures. In her first life, Rose had been interested in learning more about other cultures and how they developed, and the vampires gave her the unique experience of being able to hear about its development from people who had actually been there. They also helped her with her language practise, helping her improve her pronunciation of the elder languages. In repayment for the Vampire's aid, every night she would draw three pints of her own blood (taking blood replenishers to stop her from collapsing) and store it under stasis. When the vampires would come to visit she would give them her blood.

As she had vowed to herself when she learnt about the dungeons, Rose mastered the golem charm by the time she was nine and finalised her plan to start liberating the prisoners.

When she went down to the dungeons to fee the prisoners, she by passed the wards on the cell door before opening them. This prevent her father and grandfather from being alerted to what she was up to. Jonathan, who had been a prisoner for three days, watched her in confusion. Although she had come down and seen him, spoken with him and offered what healing she could get away with, she had never opened the cell door before. Making it into the cell she enlarged her golem and used one of Jonathan's hairs to animate it. With the replacement in play, she led him from the room and summoned one of her elves. They took the both of them just outside a muggle town. Aileen then cast a spell which prevent Jonathan from speaking about magic, but allowed him to talk about what happened to him, substituting terms were needed in a natural way.

"You're talking like you aren't coming with me." Jonathan realised when Rose finished her explanation of what she had done.

"I can't come with you. I've got to return and help anyone else they take." Rose told him sadly, pulling a folder from within her ragged cloths and handing it to the man. "This is a folder with the names of everyone they have taken since I found out about the dungeons, the date they arrived and when they passed. I've also included as many pictured as I could of them to make it easier to identify. I've got to return, they'll realise I left otherwise."

"Wait!..." Jonathan tried to stop the brave girl from departing but he was week from his injuries and the strain of moving around. But it was too late, the little creature took the girls hand and they disappeared. He made a vow to himself that he would do everything he could to help that young girl and those she rescued. They would all know of magic, even if they couldn't speak with it to anyone who didn't already know. His morals wouldn't let him turn his back on the young lady that had helped him through his captivity.

He marched into the town he had been left outside of – only a few miles from his home, he noted – making plans to keep contact with the police so that he would be alerted whenever the young girl freed another prisoner. He prayed that she was never caught, and that she would be able to escape herself one day. She was bound by some kind of magic which she hadn't had the time to explain, but she promised that she was looking to free herself. He hope that she was indeed trying because that young girl was the same age as his own daughter and his fatherly instincts had rebelled at the thought of leaving her behind.

Word count: 3240

Edited: 26/06/2018


	7. Chapter 7

A Ball

It was tradition in the high wizarding society to officially introduce your heirs at a ball. Every year it was held somewhere differently, but always hosted by a family who were introducing a child. When a wizarding child was to be attending Hogwarts, they were deemed old enough to 'officially' enter society. Before then they would not have met many people outside of oath bound tutors and close family or allies.

The year Rose was to attend Hogwarts the Ball would be held at Malfoy Manor, since the Malfoy family were one of the most powerful families in wizarding society right now without a visible Head of House Black or Potter. Despite not being an Ancient House, the House of Malfoy had always had powerful Lords with a strict moral code and the ability to work themselves into powerful positions.

There were several stages to go through in order to prepare for the ball. The first was seen too by the parents: being taught the proper etiquette to interact with high society and to be able to recognise everyone based on family colours and crests.

Then it was learning the traditional dance: the waltz. The best boy and girl dancer were also selected by the Lords and Lady's at the Ball to dance the Viennese waltz so everyone was also taught this dance by hopeful parents. The boys had it easy during this process since they learnt the 'beginner' or basic waltz which had been choreographed for that year's ball. Then, if they mastered this dance that would be taught the 'intermediate' version. Finally, if they mastered the intermediate dance, they would be taught the advanced waltz. Since they were all the same length, the three dances were done to the same four songs which had the appropriate beet behind them. Girls had it harder since they would be changing dance partners on the night. They had to learn all three of the levels, and if they didn't it would show on the night if one or more of the boys had progressed to the advanced dance.

The boy's had to do very little to prepare for the dance beyond making sure that their suit and over-robe fit (something that the lady of the house normally ends up helping with since they had a better understanding of fashion and what would suit them). The girls, however, were being show cased. This was their first time being out in society and it was when potential marriage contracts were formed. The girl's had to compete against each other in order to obtain the attention of the best family.

In order to do this, they had to advertise their beauty. Most girls went to the best seamstresses that they could afford to make their dresses. But some chose to broadcast their own skills by making their own dresses. However, it was something that not many girls did anymore since sowing wasn't a skill as highly priced by women as it used to be. The last Lady to make their own dress for the ball was Adrienne Black in 1851 who married into the Prewitt family.

Rose chose to make her own dress. The Lady Greengrass had gifted her with a mannequin that would adjust to however she liked. It used to belong to the late Lady Greengrass before her, but since neither the current Lady Greengrass, Rose's 'mother' or the two heiress showed a liking to making their own cloths it was gifted to her. Rose preferred to make her own because she could add her own adjustments and not have to pay for the time or silence of the maker.

The dress she had decided to make was simplistic and elegant in its nature. The upper body of the dress was similar to that of a corset, tight to the skin and making the little curves she had, at the age of eleven, stand out. The top-front of the corseted section was squared with silk fabric reaching up to cover her shoulders. This fabric then travelled down her arms, but started fanning out slightly at her elbows to allow a slight range of movement for her hands. The back of the dress dipped slightly to show her upper back but was solid fabric from just below her shoulder blades.

The bottom part of the dress was inspired from the muggle-Victorian era. She allowed the hips of the dress to form low on the body and come away. Instead of the ridiculously large, bell shaped dresses that were the fashion at balls, Rose only allowed a small bell shape no more than four inches from her body. The fabric was layered to form a wave like pattern in the dress.

The colours she had chosen to use were black, purple and silver. The majority of the dress was a solid black but purple appeared along the front of the dress since she had formed a design that – had she been older – would have perfectly followed her curves and shaped her breasts. It was a dark purple that only stood out when the light caught it just right, and nearing the edges merged into the black. Dancing throughout the dress was a sprinkling of silver that sparkled when the light caught it.

To accompany the dress she wore a pair of elbow length silk gloves, a black choker with the house crest (a silver fox) on and simple silver studded earrings. Her hair – which she had never cut beyond getting rid of dead ends – wouldn't be in the plait she normally wore it (too keep it out of her way). Instead, she had curled it until there was a thick weave going through her hair. This allowed her to then slowly start folding it at the back of her head using 'invisible' clips, weaves and plaits. The final effect meant that her hair was pulled tightly at the back of her head, revealing her back and giving her the illusion of being taller.

Since she was only eleven, and having never liked make-up (in this life or the last), Rose settled on mascara to extend her eyelashes and a small amount of eyeliner (shaped like a wing) in order to bring out her eyes which were a stunning violet that she had gotten from the Black side of her ancestry. The black eyeliner had a slight silver sparkle to it, which gave her face a bit of a lift without her adding anything else. On her feet she wore a simple pair of strapped black dance shoes. Her dress reached to the floor, so her heels were two inches high to allow her dress to lift enough to show the tips of her toes as she danced.

The other accessories she was wearing were not something that would be 'socially approved'. She was about to attend a ball were all but, perhaps twenty children, would be carrying at the very least a wand. Most of them would also have a back-up wand on their person and it wasn't uncommon for the Lords to be carrying a dagger on their person. Because of this, and her training induced paranoia, Rose decided to bring the elven dagger she had been gifted. It was small and light, so easily hidden in the folds of her dress at the small of her back. On her left arm she also strapped a goblin made dagger that she had been gifted when she graduated from her second level of training three months before the ball.

As was tradition the ball took place on August 4th. This was because it symbolized the end of the Celtic Holly Tree season and introduced the beginning of the Hazel Tree season. This day symbolises many things, including the end of the last year's children, and the introduction of the new, as well as the amplification of the best of Holly and Hazel to the children being introduced.

All the children who were to be introduced had been sent a portkey that activated three hours earlier than the ball was to start. The children were allowed only these three hours to prepare – without the help of house elves or family. It took Rose only an hour to wash, and begin the process of styling her hair. While her hair was half finished, she took five minutes to get dressed and do her make-up before spending another thirty minutes finishing her hair. In her remaining hour, Rose took the time to read one of the books that had been in the room the Malfoys provided her.

Finally, the time of the ball was upon them and the children began to be called. Since it was an introduction, and the single men and women as well as the parents of single children, were looking for the most beautiful (handsome) and poised partner they could find at this stage (later they would start looking for other character traits), those being introduced were called one by one in alphabetical order: men than women.

"Alexander Avery, heir of the Most Ancient and Nobel House of Avery."

"Vincent Crabbe, heir of the Minor House of Crabbe."

"Gregory Goyle, heir of the Minor House of Goyle."

"Ernie Macmillan, of the Minor House of Macmillan."

"Draco Malfoy, heir of the Nobel House of Malfoy."

"Theodore Nott, heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Nott."

"Robert Rowle, heir of the Most Ancient and Nobel House of Rowle."

"Blaise Zabini, heir of the Nobel House of Zabini."

"Lavender Brown, of the Minor House of Brown."

"Melinda Carrow, of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Carrow."

"Felicity Flint, of the Minor House of Flint."

"Daphne Greengrass, heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Greengrass."

"Pansy Parkinson, heiress of the Minor House of Parkinson."

"Eleanor Rosier, of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Rosier."

"Sophie Rosier, of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Rosier."

"Rosaline Selwyn, Heiress of the Minor House of Selwyn."

Rose's name was the last one to be called. With careful, elegant steps Rose left her room and headed down the long corridor that led to the grand staircase that led to the Grand Ball Room. Most of the girl's had descended the stairs using the banister due to the heels that they had worn (no more than two inches due to their age), but Rose descended down the middle of the staircase like the boys before her. Her head was held high and proud, her feet soft and shore, and her hands rested lightly in front of her.

Stepping lighting onto the flat ball room floor, Rose glided to the centre were the others were waiting for the first dance. They had partnered up as they entered: Alexander was facing Lavender; Vincent was facing Melina; Gregory was facing Felicity; Ernie was facing Daphne; Pansy was facing Draco; Theodore was facing Eleanor and Robert was facing Sophie. Rose came to a stop opposite Blaise.

Blaise was a handsome young man with dark skin, high cheek bones, and a strong, broad frame that was clade in an Italian silk suit that made his features seem mysterious. He had calm honey golden eyes, which seemed to be observing the whole room at once. When he was older, Rose could tell that he would become a very handsome young man.

"Now that all our young heirs and heiress have been introduced, let the first dance begin." The Lady Malfoy announced from her place next to her husband.

Immediately the band began to play the first note of the waltz. As was proper, Blaise offered his right hand to Rose with a slight bow of his waist while his left hand folded behind his back. Rose accepted his right hand with her own while offering a light curtsy. With steady steps Blaise led her through the steps of the dance with no hesitation. He was well practised, Rose noticed, and not hesitating about leading her into the more complicated twirls and dips that most of the others were ignoring.

When the dance ended they bowed to each other and Blaise led her back to the line where he passed Rose onto Alexander. Alexander was more willowy than Blaise, and also about half a head shorter (making him only an inch or so taller than Rose). He was blond, with soft features and baby blue eyes. He struck her as more awkward than handsome (or even cute). Just as he was awkward in looks, Alexander was also in the dance. His movements stiff and slightly jerky, he stepped on her toes twice and held her hand too tightly.

With the end of this dance Rose did not curtsy as deep as she had done to Blaise, showing her disagreement with his dancing style. Those paying particular attention to either her or Alexander would being taking not of her opinion and using it to help form their own.

Alexander handed her off too Vincent. Vincent was one of the largest boys in the group, with rounded features, drooping eyes and limp hair he wasn't even classically handsome. The suit he had been forced into was fitted and ill-made for his broad and stocky frame. Vincent was clumsy on his feet and obviously unsure of the steps. Realising what the problem was, Rose subtly took control of the dance. Using her hands and hips to lead Vincent without making it obvious what she was doing. The steps were simple and they never left a close hold, but Rose was also the first girl that Vincent completed the dance with (and without stepping on their toes).

Gregory was much like Vincent in both body shape and his dancing style. However, he was also extremely shy and was shrinking away from some of the judging and sneering looks he was getting from their audience. This time, when Rose stepped into hold, she forced Gregory's arms and shoulder's up which made him straightened his back. She then led him through the dance in the same manor she had done with Vincent, and every time his shoulder's started to drop and his back slouch she would straighten him out by applying pressure to his shoulders. This gave him the illusion of being confident while dancing with her to anyone who wasn't paying very close attention. Those who were paying close enough attention took note of her skill and subtly.

The next boy she was handed off to was Ernie. He was about average height for the boys in the room, his nose slightly too sharp, his eyes a generic blue; his hair a dusty blond that appeared to have gel in it to make it styled. The moment the dance started, Ernie forcible took control by grabbing her around the waist hard enough to bruise and fixing a vis-clamp like grip on her hand. The dance he led her through was not as complicated as the one Blaise had used, but it was still fairly advanced. He was obviously still only at an intimidate level, but was trying to incorporate the advanced dance steps as well, which put them out of sync with the other dancers. Rose hid her discomfort and pain and simple went with the dance right until the end.

The Lady Malfoy had been watching the dancers with more attention this year then she had at the previous Balls she had to attend as a member of the elite. Not only was she hosting the Ball and so expected to have a nice word about all the dancers, but her son was also looking for an eligible wife. It was because of her close observation that she noticed when the Macmillan boy changed his dance routine. All the other males had chosen a dance type and stuck with it – only Draco, the Zabini heir and Nott had gone with an advanced dance – but he had decided to change. He went from using the simple two-step Waltz he had used with his other dancer partners to a more complicated unpractised version when he started dancing with the Selwyn heiress who was clearly the most skilled dancer of all the girls. Looking to her left let the Lady Malfoy now that her husband had also noticed this shift and that he was prepared to intervene if it becomes necessary for him to do so.

The dance was just coming to an end when Ernie made his fatal mistake. He had pulled her into a close hold for a couple of steps before spinning her out sharply in a move that was supposed to look graceful and elegant. However, he had pushed her too sharply and released her hand removing any counter-balance that she may have gained. With a cry of shock Rose was thrown backwards onto the floor were her momentum carried her several feet.

The music died and all appreciative chatter and applause stopped the moment Rose hit the floor. The Lady Malfoy and Lord Malfoy swiftly moved across the floor to the fallen dancer. Luckily for her, she had been thrown to the feet of the Lord Malfoy's close friend – Severus Snape, Lord of the Noble House of Prince.

"Heiress Selwyn?" he asked, kneeling down next to the fallen girl and gently supporting her head as he draw his wand.

"My Lord," Rose responded after a moment to clear her confusion. She wasn't sure which Lord had chosen to help her but from his style of robe and the manner in which he had tied his hair, she would guess one of high standing.

"Can you tell me if you hurt anywhere?" he asked as he briefly cast a diagnostic spell to see if the foolish boy had caused the heiress any harm.

"I don't believe so," Rose answered as the Lady Malfoy knelt on her other side. Lord Malfoy stood and watched, making sure everything was alright before he dealt with the foolish boy who had dared harm an heiress while in his home. In a show of 'care' both Ryan and Ralph came to stand by the Lord Malfoy, looking absolutely furious.

"There's no damage to your head, it appears you were lucky enough to have not hit it on the floor. However, you have bruising on your waist and hand were the boy held you and the start of bruising forming across your lower back and shoulders." The Lord reported allowing Rose to sit up properly.

"Is there anything you can do for the bruising?" Ralph asked stiffly.

"No, the bruises need to form, but by the end of the night she will be able to apply a cream to help lessen the damage. I'll have it for you when the night is over." The Lord stood and offered his hand to Rose to help her up.

Rose gratefully accepted the hand. Once she was standing she was able to identify the Lord for who he was and she dipped into a light curtsy. "Thank you for your help, Lord Prince."

"I'm glad I could offer my assistance, Heiress Selwyn." He responded.

"Ernie Macmillan, of the Minor House of Macmillan, Lord Macmillan, Lady Macmillan," Lord Malfoy turned and faced the foolish boy and his aunt and uncle who stood behind them. Lord Macmillan had a strong grip on his nephews shoulder and he look most displeased.

"Lord Malfoy," Lord Macmillan responded with a polite, deferential bow of his head. "Our nephew has offered insult and injury to the heiress of the Selwyn Family, and disgraced your noble halls." Lord Macmillan seemed to take a deep bracing breath. "For these acts of insult we offer services in retribution to the House of Malfoy and the House of Selwyn."

"For the insult done to my house, I ask only that the trouble maker and his parents are shown to have learnt the proper way of society. They will no longer be able to attend a function in which I, or my family run, until they have redeemed themselves." Lord Malfoy offered a lenient punishment. Since it was the duty of the parents to teach the child how to act, and with his words Malfoy resolved the Lord and Lady Macmillan of any responsibility.

"I will ensure that my brother, sister in law and nephew learn their place." Lord Macmillan promised with a bow.

"I have no other retribution to add to this insult." Ralph said. With Lord Malfoy's punishment, and the offer of lenience and mercy there was nothing Ralph could add without it looking bad upon him – especially since his 'granddaughter' had not been seriously harmed.

"Then we will take our leave of the ball tonight, for we do not deserve to remain." The Lady Macmillan announced. And with a short curtsy she led her family from the room.

"Now that this distraction has been dealt with let us continue with the dance." The Lady Malfoy announced brightly. "Since we now have an odd number of girls to boys I would like a volunteer from one of last year's boys to step forward if their family has yet to find them a match."

There was a lot of hushed whispering throughout the crowd before Danial Davis heir of the Minor House of Davis stepped forward and took Ernie's place in the line. Lord Prince took Rose's hand and led her over to Draco Malfoy and with a light bow handed her off to him.

Draco was average height, with lightly styled blond hair. He wore a nicely styled suit that suited his frame well. His dance style was similar to Blaise: shore and confident. He was more graceful then Blaise as he seemed to glide across the floor with her, but Blaise had been more practised with his dance. However, he was only just taller than her and the similarity in heights made the dance look slightly less elegant despite the fact that they did not miss a step or beat.

Theodore was her final dance partner of the night since time had run short. Normally she would have also danced with Robert but because of the incident earlier she did not have time to dance with him. Theodore was tall with brown hair and eyes, his face angled with high cheek bones. Rose was sure that as he got older he would have many girls wishing to be his wife. His dancing skills were simple, but he pulled it off well and gracefully, gently leading her across the floor.

With the final dance over, Rose bowed to Theodore before looping her hand though his offered arm. The other children had also taken up similar positions. The Lord and Lady Malfoy began to lead the way through to the dining room. There were three long tables. The table on the far right was designated for all the married Lords and Ladies (and the ones who were widowed). The table on the far left was for all the eligible partners who were over the age of 15. The middle table was for new Hogwarts students and the children up to 14. If a marriage contract existed between a child aged 12 and up then they were to sit at the end of the far left table normally next to the person they were betrothed to unless they weren't present.

Floating above the seats in the dining room were an individual's name, letting them know where they were to be seated. Theodore led her to the end of the middle table were the Lord Malfoy was stood at the head with his wife stood behind the seat on his left. On the seat of honour to Lord Malfoy's right, there stood Lord Prince. Rose's name was floating above the seat next to his, and facing Draco.

Next to Draco was Blaise, then Robert, Theodore, Gregory, Vincent and Alexander. Eleanor was next to Rose, then Sophie, Pansy, Daphne, Felicity, Melinda and Lavender. She wasn't aware of the names of the other children who were on their table, but she was sure she would figure it out when she went off to Hogwarts since these were the people she would have to keep an eye on in order to prevent her 'father' from creating a marriage contract she didn't approve off. Luckily the Greengrass family still had some say in this matter.

"Now that we have seen our next generation dance, let us eat. The voting for the best boy and girl dancer will occur after the feast. I hope you all enjoy." The Lord Malfoy announced before taking his seat. With the Lord of the Manor sat everyone else followed suit.

The food appeared on the table the moment everyone had sat. The Malfoy's had sent out a menu for the night and when sending their acceptance of the invite, everyone also included the food that they would be eating. For her starter Rose had picked the watercress and celeriac soup.

"So," Draco drew everyone's attention. "I'm looking forward to starting Defence against the Dark arts when we go to Hogwarts. What lessons are you looking forward too?"

"I'm looking forward to learning transfiguration." Blaise was the first to admit, starting a circle of answers.

"I'm interested in starting charms." Robert bowed his head slightly as though he had admitted something slightly shameful.

"I'm interested in starting to study history, but I would much prefer to do Ancient Runes. Unfortunately we don't start Ancient Runes till third year." Theodore informed them proudly.

"I'm looking forward to Care of Magical Creatures." Gregory said shyly.

"I'm looking forward to charms." Vincent said slightly sullenly like he wasn't actually interested in it but was told to say it.

"I'm also looking forward to Charms." Alexander nodded his agreement to Vincent, either not noticing or choosing to ignore Vincent's tone.

"I'm looking forward to Herbology." Lavender admitted brightly.

"I'm looking forward to starting Arithmancy in year three." Melinda said boldly.

"I'm looking forward to transfiguration." Felicity said shyly.

"I'm looking forward to Ancient Runes and charms." Daphne was next to say her subject, her eyes flickering to Rose slightly as the only other person there who knew that Daphne wanted to go on to be an enchantress.

"I'm looking forward to Charms." Pansy said, her voice slightly high pitched and shrill.

"I'm looking forward to history." Sophie admitted embarrassed since they had all heard stories about the ghost who taught history. Theodore had also said history but he was more interested in Ancient Runes.

"I'm looking forward to potions." Rose was the last to admit.

"Potions?" Blaise asked curiously. Most students didn't enjoy potions because it was a messy task, and the preparation normally put people off – especially women.

"Yes. I enjoy the idea of all the things you can create from such simple things. It's an area that's always adapting and developing as problems appear in society. Like when the Wizagnmont needed a way of getting prisoners to tell the truth, Veritaserum was invented by the Youngest Potion Master in centuries - Severus Snape. The key ingredient is Jobberknoll Features, the rest are simple and easily found ingredients that any wizard would have access to." Rose explained passionately. It was one of the things she indulged most of her free time doing since the area of potions was very diverse.

"You know quite a lot about potions." Lord Prince said from her said, making Rose blush ever so slightly as she realised that Lord Prince was also known as Severus Snape.

She had been only slightly surprised when she realised that he had taken up a Lordship in this universe since she had known his mother was from an old pureblood family.

"I do a lot of research into potions in my spare time, Lord Prince." Rose admitted, turning her attention to the Potion's Master while the others started up their own conversations about their subjects.

"What sort of potions did you look into?" Lord Prince asked interestedly. He didn't often find someone who was interested in potions and this would be one of the rare times he could talk to this eleven year old without repercussions.

"I started with healing potions: bruise balms, wound-cleaning, wiggenweld potion and burn paste. Then I moved onto other potions, their development and uses. It wasn't so much about what the potion did, but more of how they got to the final product and the independent ingredients." Rose tried to explain what it was she liked the most about potion making. Although she did find their usefulness as something to be praised, the brewing process itself was also relaxing and the satisfaction she felt when she had finished a potion was something she hadn't truly experienced in her previous life.

"The effect of something as simple as stirring the potion one way could make or ruin a potion, and being able to choose the right order of instructions and preparation is such an amazing feeling." Lord Prince agreed, his oxen eyes sparkling in his passion despite the fact that his expressionless mask did not fade.

"You are the Hogwarts potion master, are you not Lord Prince?" Rose asked curiously. She knew the answer off course, but this would probably be one of the few times she would be able to make civil conversation with this man since she would soon be one of his students. and she wanted to get to know what sort of man he was – not the damaged, heartbroken but strong hero that she had gotten to know through the books of her old world. She wanted to know the true people of this world.

"Indeed," Lord Prince agreed with a dry tone.

"Do not you enjoy it?" Rose asked, noticing the under-current of annoyance in the man's posture.

"Although it is rewarding to be able to educate the next generation of Potion Makers, I find my patience waning when it comes to the first few years of students." Lord Prince acknowledge.

"The title of Potion Master is an extremely hard one to obtain. No one from Britain has been accredited in eighty years before you and none since. That combined with your status as the youngest Potion Master in three hundred years should surely give you some leeway with the Headmaster and board of governors in getting a second potions teacher in to teach the younger years. That would also give you more time to experiment." Rose frowned lightly in confusion about why this hadn't happened yet.

She had been surprised when she realised that there may have been a lot of potion brewers (mostly those who had joined the auras or healers) but Severus Snape was the only Potion Master in Britain. Those from Britain who had actually managed to get an apprenticeship generally stopped at Juniorman since they didn't need to study any further to get the job they needed. Outside of Britain there were around five to ten Potion Masters every generation but they didn't normally obtain this level until they were twenty six. Severus had managed it when he was twenty.

The Lady Malfoy laughed lightly and drew their attention. "Severus has been trying to get a second teacher in for years."

"Unfortunately the headmaster refuses to release any funding for a second teacher when there are other things that we need to spend money on." Lord Malfoy explained.

Rose looked confusedly at him. "It was my belief that the Hogwarts's charter stated the Board of Governors had complete control of Hogwarts – her funding, staff positions, lessons, exams. The only way the board of Governor's could be overruled is if at least two heirs of Hogwarts's claimed their titles and agreed with each other."

"I've combed the rules, Miss Selwyn, the charter mentions that the Headmaster of Hogwarts in the absence of the true heirs, has the final say in all matters obtaining to Hogwarts and her students. And even then, all the heirs must be in agreement in order to take control back." Lord Malfoy told her gentle.

"Yes, that's what the edited charter says." Rose acknowledge. She had read that one from the Selwyn library, however she had found the original copy in the goblin library and decided to read it as a translation task in old English. When she had begun reading it and realised the glaring differences between the two books she had been trying to figure out a way to get this knowledge known. This conversation had presented her with a perfect opportunity to let someone with a large amount of influence on the board know.

"By edited charter, I mean the one most people have access to which was written in 1802. But the original charter, the one written by the founders that could not be changed, mentions no such power. Lord Salazar said: _"Hogwarts's was created for the students. As we fade into darkness, let our legacy live on. Let the students live and learn without the effects of politics. Let no one man or women control Hogwarts. This charter binds to the very foundation of Hogwarts – no one has the power to overall what is written here. The children of the future, shall live and learn and the teachers will be bound by these rules. A board shall control her students and the studies, 12 men and women of standing offering balance between Dark, Grey and Light until the time of our heirs by blood, by magic and by might should return and retake their mantal."_

"Were did you get your hands on the original charter, my dear?" Lady Malfoy asked her curiously. "It was believed to have been lost during the great siege on Hogwarts."

"The goblins, My Lady. They have library's full of wizarding genealogy, and when I was researching the origins of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses and their lines to today, they allowed me access to the information on Lord Gryffindor and Lady Ravenclaw."

In order to get more time out of the house without sneaking around Rose had convinced the Selwyn's to let her do a complete genealogy of the Selwyn family as well as all the Most Ancient and Nobel Houses. Since such was in keeping with their pureblood ideas they had allowed it, allowing her a certain amount of time both at the ministry in their archives and with the goblins.

"The other two founders are stored in the same place, but they don't have the title of Most Ancient and Noble. Anyway, they had the Hogwarts's charter stored on a pedestal. According to its history, Albert Stump, the headmaster of the time, was friends with the goblins. When Hogwart's came under attack, he gave the charter to them for safe keeping. Then every headmaster until Dippet visited to ensure that they understood the rules. When Dippet became headmaster, he wrote a new charter – amending what he needed in order to give himself more power."

"The new charter was accepted because Dippet said he compiled the notes from the previous administration and used the portraits that hung in his office." Lord Prince said as though he had just realised something.

"Do you think that the goblins would allow me to take the book from their bank?" Lord Malfoy said thoughtfully – he was obviously planning something.

"The goblins didn't release it to the other headmaster's for a reason: Stump put a condition on the removal of the book. Only a founder's heir would be trusted." Rose explained. "But the goblin librarian has given me permission to write a book on their history and customs. If I'm careful, I could properly get permission to re-write the charter and then bring it to the board after getting it certified by a goblin, yourself and the other members of the board." Rose offered hesitantly.

"How long do you think it would take to get the charter rewritten?" Lord Malfoy asked her shrewdly.

"A primary copy would probably take me until this time next year. If I didn't have to attend Hogwarts, I could have it done by October but without access to Gringotts it will take me longer." Rose hesitantly gave her time line. She had memorised the book and could rewrite it from memory but she didn't want that know about her so she gave the extended timeline so she could take her time in writing it out and making sure the design of the charter is the same: perhaps including an Appendix which explained what some of the charter means in more simple terms.

"I think, such a long time line will be fine. We now have the ability to make plans were before we would have been stopped before the plans began." Lord Malfoy allowed a slight smile to grace his lips to show he was pleased. "I will contact you to discuss payment."

"Very well, Lord Malfoy, it will be a pleasure working with you." Rose smiled slightly in turn. She would have copied the book without payment but that would have made the House of Malfoy indebted to her and Lord Malfoy would never allow it.

"I think it's time we move away from such hard topics." The Lady Malfoy suggested as the starter was replaced with the main course.

"What would you like to discuss then, Narcissa?" Lord Prince asked, a slight teasing lilt to his tone. The other children were still deep in discussion. It seemed they had split in two, one group (mostly consisting of boys) were discussing Quidditch and the other group appeared to be discussing their favourite animals.

"I've spend most the night trying to identify the design of your dress, Miss Selwyn." The Lady Malfoy said turned an interested gaze to the girl who had captured their attention. "However, even this close I cannot think of any design quite like it."

"That's because I did not buy it, My Lady." Rose admitted.

"Truly? I did not believe the women off today were interested in such skills?" Lord Prince asked intrigued. Not even Narcissa made her own dresses. She would occasional take part in crotchet with the elder women of society, but cloths making was a completely different skill.

"Yes, most of the cloths I wear are pieces that I have made." Rose informed them. At first that was something that had started from practicality since Ralphus and Ryan got annoyed when she ruined one of the 'perfectly good dresses' they brought her, but then it became something she enjoyed. Like potions, it had a calming effect on her.

"Amazing. The dress you are wearing is beautiful." The Lady Malfoy complimented.

"Thank you. It is one of my finer pieces." Rose accepted the compliment gracefully.

"Are you thinking about selling the design?" Lord Malfoy asked. It seemed that this young lady was just full of skills.

"I was thinking about doing a few custom jobs, and then when I am older starting up a business where others can make the dresses to my designs while I focuses my attention elsewhere." Rose confided. It wasn't one of her big plans, but having a foot in the fashion industry was always profitable.

"Then perhaps I could be your first customer?" The Lady Malfoy asked.

"It would be an honour to make you a dress, my lady." Rose bowed her head in acceptance. Lady Malfoy, over the last few years, had been setting the fashion trend. What she wore, other's wanted to ware.

"Then I will be in contact with you to discuss how it will be done." The Lady Malfoy promised.

Word count: 6587

Edited: 26/06/2018


	8. Chapter 8

The Dance

The rest of the dinner past with lighter conversation, and a failing attempt at avoiding the topic of business and politics.

Rose spent most of her time talking with Lord Prince about potions, their uses, recent developments and the different methods of obtaining ingredients. She quickly learned that Lord Prince preferred to harvest his own ingredients when he could due to the price and lake of good quality of the ingredients you can buy at an apothecary. Lord Malfoy joined the conversation here, discussing the impact of politics and laws on potions and their ingredients.

The Lady Malfoy joined in the conversation when they moved on to discussing healing potions or ingredients since she was a renowned privet healer. From her study of the Black Family, Rose new that she had wanted to be part of the healing profession besides her eldest sister - Andromeda. However due to her estrangement from the family with her choice of husband, the Lady Malfoy was band from interacting with her sister or risk facing the same consequences. Instead Lady Malfoy worked privately and her sister worked at the hospital. This meant that they had a privet meeting place that would not be suspicious if either of them were spotted there. With the death of the Lady Black the restrictions were lifted and they could once again talk freely with each other. Despite this they still kept the communication and friendship a secret because they did not know the new Lord/Lady Black or the type of person they would be and their moral/political stance.

Rose was very aware that a child would never normally earn the attention of two Lords and a Ladies during their first introduction to the wizarding world, let alone the hosts of the event. The other children would sometimes glance her way, but they couldn't join the conversation because it would be rude to do so without the invitation of the Lords and Lady. Not even Draco Malfoy dared to join the conversation because at that moment he was the same as all the other children.

Finally the dinner came to an end and Lord Malfoy got to his feet. "Now that the meal is over, it's time to determine who you all believed to be the best dancer. Before you" as he spoke the Lady Malfoy tapped the table lightly and a blue orb appeared before everyone over the age of seventeen. "Is a voting orb. Place your wand in the orb and think the name of the young man and women who danced the best."

As was proper the Lord Malfoy placed his wand in the orb first. After a moment it flashed purple signifying its acceptance of the boy's name and then it flashed green in confirmation of the girl's name. The other adults swiftly followed suit.

As they were all voting the Lord Malfoy led everyone back to the ball room, this time the girls were allowed to walk under their own will power but several of the heirs offered their arm in a show of respect. Much to Rose's shock, Lord Prince offered his arm to guide her back into the room.

Once everyone had gathered inside the ball room, Lord Malfoy waved his wand in a circle and softly spoke a spell. The voting balls all zoomed into the room and became two orbs – the purple before Lord Malfoy and the green before Lady Malfoy. Their hosts placed their wands inside the orbs which flashed back to blue before disappearing.

"The best male dancer is Blaise Zabini, heir of the Nobel House of Zabini." The hall applauded as Blaise bowed to the Lord and Lady Malfoy before stepping to the centre of the floor.

"The best female dancer is Rosaline Selwyn, heiress of the Minor House of Selwyn." The Lady Malfoy said. Rose curtsied in acknowledgement of the honour before gliding over to join Blaise in the centre of the floor. She was not surprised that he had been selected, because of all the boys she had danced with only Draco stood up to Blaise's skill but he didn't have the height advantaged that allowed the gracefulness to seem natural when dancing with someone.

The Viennese Waltz that they would be doing was different from the Waltz they opened the night with in that it was faster, contained more spins and steps and was generally considered to be more difficult and more graceful.

Rose stepped into hold. Her right arm out straight with her left resting on top of Blaise's arm. Since there was supposed to be no gapping in this dance, Rose pressed her stomach to just underneath Blaise's rib cage and then bent out her upper back and neck to create the bend that was characterised by this dance. The moment the music started, Blaise took his first step forward and led her through the dance.

Despite the fact that Blaise had gone with a more complicated waltz, he stuck with a simplified version of the Viennese waltz. Keeping Rose in tight hold and only doing the first six basic steps instead of attempting the final three, more complicated steps. Despite the amount of turning they did during the dance, Rose didn't get too dizzy because it seemed as though someone had taught Blaise the trick to make the spins look graceful without being too overwhelming on the dancers.

Finally, to the clapping of the audience, they came to a stop, in the same position they had been in when the dance started.

The rest of the night wasn't very productive for the children. They were attached to their parents or Lord and Lady's hips as they went socialising. Ralphus and Ryan were quite pleased, because some of the upper members of society who would have normally ignored them at functions like these, were more than happy to talk with them. Rose was very much aware that this was because they wanted a marriage contract with her. Luckily, none of the families of Most Ancient and Noble Houses approve of the signing of a contract without the consent of those involved because if they can't, at the very least, get along then it could lead to blood shed between the families. Since the Greengrass still held primacy over her, she got a say in who her marriage contract was with.

Word count: 1061

Edited: 26/06/2018


	9. Chapter 9

On The Way

With 27 days between the Introductory Ball and the start of Hogwarts, Rose was very busy. It took three days and an explanatory letter from Lord Malfoy before the goblins signed a contract that allowed her to start copying out the Hogwarts Charter. The Selwyns didn't know what she was doing, but they knew that three hours a day she would disappear to do something for Lord Malfoy.

The progress of writing out the charter was slow going since she was writing each chapter three times. The original charter was written in old English, so she was writing an exact copy, a modern English copy and a summary. The old English and modern English would be made available to the board of governors and the headmaster while the summary would be made available to the general population. Lord Malfoy believed in this instances that no secrets should be kept so that the changes that needed to be made could go ahead with minimum contention.

Within the first week, she was invited to see Lady Malfoy to begin designing her dresses. Since she wanted to see the dresses as they formed, Rose was allowed to set up in one of the Lady's spare room. The first dress that Rose made for the Lady Malfoy was her yule dress. Since it took two hours of work a day for five days to make each of her ball dresses due to how elaborate they were, Rose was only able to complete the Yule dress, the New Year Ball dress and the Winter Solstice dress before she was to go to Hogwarts. However, she had also been commissioned to make three different dresses for Charity functions the Lady was running/attending as well as a summer solstice dress, an All Hallows Eve dress and a dress for the next years Introduction ball. Which meant she was making a total of nine dress for the Lady Malfoy to wear over the coming year. If she was impressed with all her dresses, the Lady Malfoy said she would like to make a yearly contract with her.

Additionally, she was still meeting with the vampires, goblins, elves and werewolves for training. They knew that she only had a month left before she would be out of contact for nine months. Within the walls of Hogwarts she would not be able to meet with any of her trainers because the wards are stronger and older, designed to alert the headmaster the moment a none invited adult or child crossed the border. She probably wouldn't be able to sneak out in the first year, since she wouldn't know the school well enough. Perhaps in her second or third year she would be able to arrange something with her tutors.

In preparation for Hogwarts she started making her own uniform. When Hogwarts was first founded, it was expected for the girls to make their own uniforms if they came from wealth, and if not they would be taught how to make their own uniforms when they made it to the school. Only the boys would have someone else make their uniform for them: usually parents, siblings or betroths. As the years progressed people started buying their uniform, and in the last two hundred years not even the most upper-classed girls made their own uniforms. However the rules never changed, and it was within her own rights to make her own uniform as long as her ropes dropped to her ankles and had a place for the house crest that was visible.

Rose made seven sets of robes for her daily wear, and another three just encase there were any accidents. Additionally, she made twelve sets of daily robes sticking to dark blues, purples and greens since they were the colours that suited her the best and matched the black and grey fabric that she proffered as her base. All the robes that Rose made were made of cotton, satin and silk for comfort and to hint at the wealth her father comes from without being ostentatious about it.

On August 17th Rose was allowed into Diagon Alley to buy her school things. She brought all the books on the book list, and then spent a while browsing the shelves. She had already started reading ahead on everything she needed to know (including Runes and Arithmancy) but she found some more history books, career books, Herbology books and Magical creature books that caught her attention since they weren't in the Family Library.

Then she brought her potions set. Instead of getting the standard first year potions kit, she made her own, adding twice the recommended quantity of potion. Additionally, she made a second kit for all the ingredients she regularly used but would no longer have access to in her advanced potion making.

From Severus (who she had been contacting through letters) she had learnt that there was several empty potion classrooms that he could grant promising students permission to use. From the information he had gleaned from their conversations, and the potions that she had sent him as samples, he believed that she more than fit the conventional example of what a promising potions student was.

On September first, Rose headed to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Like most other pureblood students she arrived at the platform via Floo, however she arrived at nine o'clock so that she could claim a compartment and finish reading the book on Norse Gods that she had been gifted by the elves.

The compartments on the bright red Hogwarts express could sit up to six students. At the front of the train was the prefect carriage. Rose had chosen a compartment right next to the prefect's carriage. Because of this, it wasn't until the train was about to leave that she had her first visitor. The person who opened the door was obviously a first year from how small they were, they had big bushy hair and bucked teeth.

"Hi… um… do you mind if I join you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course." Rose responded, placing her book on the seat – spine up – so that she could help the girl lift her trunk to the rack. Rose didn't understand why the train was designed to ensure trunks had to be lifted on the racks when the trunks were extremely heavy and the first years would struggle to even lift them if they hadn't known to get the feather light charm added.

"Thanks." The girl said gratefully.

"Glad I could help you. I'm Rose Selwyn, heiress of the Miner House of Selwyn." Rose introduced herself, bowing her head in greeting.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger." The girl introduced herself after a hesitant pause.

"Are you a first year, Miss Granger?" Rose asked picking her book back up.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Indeed, although I've heard much about it from my father, grandfather and my mother's family." Rose responded, trying to open their conversation up and get the girl to relax.

"Really? I'm the first witch to be born into my family. I've memorised all the books and read Hogwarts, A History. Do you think that will be enough? I don't want to be at a disadvantage." Hermione said, sounding both nervous and excited.

"You'll be fine. Although I wouldn't trust everything you read. Especially Hogwarts A History. The board of governors is getting the Charter rewritten, which means that Hogwarts A History will also be written to take into account the changes." Rose cautioned. Lord Malfoy had talked to her about the problem, and she had promised to rewrite Hogwarts A History using the Charter and the goblin's records as well as anything she may discover from talking with the ghosts and portraits. Because of that she put the rewrite for the Hogwarts A History to be three or four years.

"How do you know that? And what's wrong in the book?" Hermione asked, almost scandalised.

"I've spoken with Lord Malfoy, the head of the board. And it hasn't been realest yet. They've only rewritten a couple of chapters. We'll know when they release it." Rose responded, not releasing the information about who was rewriting it. Instead, she was just making it sound like she was well informed.

"Lord? And you introduced yourself as heiress? What does all this mean?" Hermione asked after a long moment.

"Did you read anything about the general wizarding world? Our traditions? Our history?" Rose asked, placing her book in her bag and getting ready for a serious conversation. She knew that the main reason Purebloods hated muggleborns was because they were ignorant of their culture and traditions. That they kept trying to change the way things were, and not learn how to integrate.

"No." Hermione admitted quietly. "I thought everything would be the same."

"Miss Granger, there are many differences between the magical world you are entering and the non-magical world you came from." Rose informed her, putting on her best teacher's voice. This was something she had come to terms with when she was very young in this world.

"Like you calling me Miss Granger." Hermione noted.

"It is impolite to call someone by their first name unless you have been invited to do so. Even then, depending on the social standing of the person you cannot be the one to invite the other to call them by their first name. As a first year, and more importantly a muggleborn without the affiliation, alliance or protection of any house, you will never be able to invite someone else to use your first name unless they do so first or they are also of muggle heritage." Rose explained.

"So I'll have to call you Miss Selwyn?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, although in formal situations – such as a ball – I will be heiress Selwyn." Rose confirmed. "There are several social classes that you need to be aware of. The lowest of which is the Minor houses. Then there are the Nobel houses, the Ancient houses, and the Ancient and Noble houses. Finally, there is the Most Ancient and Nobel Houses. Each of the heads of these families are addressed as Lords and Lady, the eldest child is known as the heiress or heir of the family."

"Right. What are the differences between the families? What do I call those who are not heirs or heiress?" Hermione questioned. Rose had forgotten how knowledge hungry Hermione had been in the books, but she was reminded of this fact now by the gleam in the other girl's eyes as she was being told more about the magical world. She idly wondered if Hermione would have made an attempt to learn about the magical world's traditions if she hadn't mentioned it.

"All the members of the houses are addressed as Miss or Mr. The differences between the families are their standings in society, age and history. The Minor houses are those that were formed in the last three hundred years, to rich and socially mobile or influential families. At the minute there are twenty three families with this title, including the Selwyn, Flint, Brown, Parkinson, Macmillan, Crabbe and Goyle families. These are all names you should familiarise yourself with because they are all in our year. However, they are not all the heirs of their houses so unless they introduce themselves first it is best if you just greet them as Mr or Miss since the faux pass will be ignored at our age if they aren't wearing their house crests – the placement and colouring of which will tell you their rank within the family." Aileen explained.

"Right." Hermione nodded her understanding. She was leaning forward on her seat, soaking up all this new information.

"The Nobel Houses have been alleviated from a Minor house, granted recognition and status within the Wizagnmont. Right now there are thirty one recognised families, including the Malfoy's and Zabini's who will be in our year, at the Wizagnmont. They are both the heirs of their respected families. Within our year, the only other families you need to be concerned about is the Most Ancient and Nobel Houses. These families used to be twenty in number, but ten have been lost in time. Back in the time of Merlin, the elders of these families gave their lives to protect innocents. Because of these sacrifices, they set up the original wizarding council. They are the people our very society was built on. Of the names within our year that you need to be aware of, they are Avery, Nott, Rowle, Carrow, Greengrass, Rosier, Longbottom, Abbott and Potter. It's never happened that so many children of Most Ancient and Noble Houses appeared in the same year group but following the war there was a baby boom – particularly in the pureblood families."

"Are there any books I could read about this?" Hermione asked after a particularly long moment of thought, taking in everything that had been said.

"Yes. There should be lots of information in the genealogy and history section. But make sure to read the books published before 1850." Rose advised.

"Why?" Hermione asked, confused.

"The last couple of governments have tried censoring and changing information in order to ease the transition between the non-magical and magical world." Rose explained.

"Okay." Hermione nodded after a very long moment. "What's the Wizagnmont? It wasn't mentioned in my reading."

"It's our governing body. This consists of 23 Minor House seats; 31 Noble House seats; 17 Ancient Houses seats of which 11 are filled; 6 Ancient and Noble Houses of which only 2 are filled and the 20 Most Ancient and Noble seats, of which 8 are currently occupied. That makes 97 hereditary seats at present although more house may be elected for the states of Minor at some point.

Then you have the Occupational seats which are taken by Heads of Departments in the Ministry: the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the Head Auror, the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical creatures, the Department of Mysteries, the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes; the Department of International Magical Cooperation; the Department of Magical Transportation; the Department of Magical Games and Sports and the Department of Magical Education. That makes 9 voting seats from Ministry officials. The Ministers office also has seats, normally occupied by the Minister and his undersecretary and they can propose legislation but they can't actually vote.

Then finally there is the Order of Merlin winners, at the minute there are only five living members. There is also the Chief Warlock who presides over the session ensuring that the protocols are met, contesting legislation that doesn't have facts backing it up and so forth. Overall there are 111 voting seats in the Wizagnmont at the moment.

The Wizagnmont makes our laws and policies. And at any one time, five members also sit as jury for low level crimes. If the crime is of a high level – such as murder – then it goes before the entire wizarding body." Rose explained, the simplified version of the information the Selwyn's forced into her head.

"That's a lot of power for one body." Hermione frowned.

"That is the way things are." Rose responded.

"What about Hogwarts? What do I need to know about that?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Not much. Most of the Houses will be using Hogwarts as an opportunity to gain allies. Girls will be looking for potential husbands so that they can inform their parents and a final decision can be made." Rose explained.

"Do you mean, marriage contracts still exist?" Hermione asked horrified.

"Yes, but the majority of contracts that are used today are simply in place to protect the family and their daughters. Especially among the Most Ancient and Noble Houses since they generally only have one child."

"Do you… have a marriage contract?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"No. I have not interacted with anyone my age before the August ball. From that day onwards however, me and my family can look for a potential husband." Rose said calmly.

"And that doesn't bother you?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"No." Rose responded bluntly. "One day, I will be the Lady of the Minor House of Selwyn, I will hold a seat on the Wizagnmont and several billions galleons. My husband will likely be a Lord, with his own seats, power and money. The contract will protect both of us, and ensure the continuing of our lines."

"What about love? Is that taken into account?" Hermione demanded.

"Of course. Most families will consider compatibility, closeness and the potential of love between partners. Doing so increases the possibility of a content, if not happy, marriage and a greater chance of children." Rose nodded her assent.

Before Hermione could think of another question there was a knock at the door. The boy who entered was slightly round, his eyes red from suppressing tears. However, his robes were of fine quality and on his left pocket was the Longbottom crest.

"Heir Longbottom." Rose greeted with a light curtsy.

The boy's light blue eyes flickered to the crest Rose wore on her right shoulder. "Heiress Selwyn." He greeted with a bow of his head since he was of a higher station and didn't need to do a proper bow to her.

"What can I do for you?" Rose asked.

"I'm looking for my pet, Trever. He's a toad." The Longbottom heir said. "Have either of you seen him?"

"No." Hermione responded, shaking her head.

"Nor have I. However, we could ask one of the fifth years to summon him." Rose suggested.

"Summon him?" the Longbottom heir asked confused.

"There's a spell. They should have learnt it in fourth year, it means that the prefects should have all learnt it." Rose explained.

"The prefect's carriage is right next to us." Hermione informed them.

"Would you like us to accompany you, Heir Longbottom?" Rose suggested.

"I would be grateful, Heiress Selwyn." Heir Longbottom said in relief. "Can I ask the name of the second lady, who has offered to help?"

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione offered with a smile.

Together, the three of them headed to the prefects carriage. The first prefects they came across had the Hufflepuff crest on their tie and left pocket. After explaining the problem, seventh year Tonks was more than happy to summon the toad for them.

"Thanks for your help." Heir Longbottom said. Rose had invited him to join them in their compartment since he had said he was sitting alone.

"Glad we could be of assistance." Rose smiled slightly at the other boy.

"So, now what do we talk about?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"I've got some games in my bag, we could introduce you to them." Rose offered.

"What games have you got?" Heir Longbottom asked, agreeing with the idea.

"Exploding snap, Gobstones, Skittles, Checkers and Pygmy Puff Pelmanism." Rose listed.

"The only names I recognised were Skittles and Checkers." Hermione laughed. "I think, for now I'll start with the games that I have a chance of winning." Hermione smiled.

"Right, so Skittles is the only one that can be played by more than two players." Rose said, pulling the board from her bag and pulling the table out of the wall so that she could set it up.

"So, what are the rules for this game? In my world, Skittles is played on a lawn." Hermione asked, moving so that all three of them were sat on the same side of the compartment.

"Well, the rules are similar except that they are played on a board. The skittles are smaller, and you have to use your magic to push the ball. The idea, instead of getting the pull to go the furthest, is to push the ball only once and get it within the circle indicate. The circle changes each round. If someone continues to hold the ball with their magic to guide it, then it will glow to indicate someone's cheating." Rose explained.

"How do you push the ball with your magic?" Hermione asked confused.

"Do you remember that feeling you got every time you did accidental magic. That little tingling feeling?" Rose asked. She noticed that Neville was also paying close attention to her explanation.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded.

"You need to focus on that feeling, summon it to your command and focus on visualising the ball moving forward. You need to imagine your magic – that tingle – as a tangible force that you can use to push the air around the ball." Rose tried explaining.

"How… how do you summon it?" Hermione asked confused.

"Do you now meditation techniques?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Heir Longbottom asked.

"No." Hermione shook her head.

"Focus on your breathing. Just breathing in and out." Rose instructed.

It took nearly twenty minutes under Rose's careful instruction before Neville (as he asked to be called) and Hermione were able to push their skittle. Once they had done it the first time, they were ecstatic and able to repeat the performance.

Although it was clear that Rose had the best control over her magic, and the better idea of how much she needed to push in order to reach the circle, she didn't always win (normally by choice). Instead she would allow Hermione or Neville the victory if they were able to control their magic enough. While they played, they also talked. Discussing what they were most looking forward to about Hogwarts.

"I can't wait to get into the greenhouses. I know I'll be rubbish at wand magic, but I love working in the greenhouses at the manner and I know Hogwarts has more variety of plans." Neville admitted.

"Why do you think you'll be rubbish at wand magic?" Hermione beat Rose to asking.

"My family thought I was a squib for ages. It wasn't until I bounced after being dropped from I window that I showed I had magic. And even then, they weren't sure if it was enough for me to get into Hogwarts. My gran was so proud when my letter arrived." Neville admitted.

"Neville, Skittles is a game that was invented in order to test the magic of those playing. If a child could focus their magic and push a skittle ball it meant they would be able to learn wandless magic. As you've been demonstrating, you are more than just a capable wizard. Magic is about confidence, have confidence in yourself and your magic, and you'll be able to cast. If you don't have confidence, then your spells aren't going to work. But if you think that you'll need help, I'll more than gladly study beside you." Rose told him strongly.

"Thanks." Neville stuttered out, blushing red. Not liking being the centre of attention and needing time to think, he turned to Hermione who was looking at him sympathetically. "So what are you looking forward to about Hogwarts?"

"Oh everything. I've practised a couple of spells, but can't wait to begin transfiguration. And charms looks great because there are so many different things that you can do with them. I'm not sure about defence, I mean, I know it can be helpful but I don't like the idea of hurting other people. Astronomy looks fascinating. Potions and Herbology seem to go hand in hand and there are so many different things you can make." Hermione rattled out quickly, getting more excited the more she thought about it. "What about you, Rose, what are you looking forward to?"

"Potions." Rose answered succinctly.

"Potions?" Neville questioned.

"Yeah. I want to go on to get a mastery in potions." Rose explained.

"The Hogwarts Express will be arriving in five minutes. Please leave your luggage behind, they will be taken to the school separately." A voice announced over the loud speakers.

Having already changed into their school uniforms earlier in the journey, the three of them only needed to pack up their game. They were all slightly pale from nerves since this was quite a new and unknown situation for them. Rose was slightly better off, but she had more reasons to be nervous. The Selwyns would expect her to be sorted into Slytherin, and if she failed there she would have to be sorted into Ravenclaw. However, she knew that her brother was more likely to be sorted into Gryffindor. Hopefully, that would not prevent her from interacting with him since she had already befriended Neville (who she had no doubt was heading to Gryffindor) and Hermione (who was a fifty-fifty between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw).

Word count: 4082

Edited: 26/06/2018


	10. Chapter 10

I survive! Sorry for not updating since 2016 (checks update date a second time... it's been two years!). Sorry for taking so long to update, health, life and other stories held my attention for a while.

I've gone back and made changes to previous chapters and I would seriously advice rereading them since the next chapter I'm going to upload will make absolutely no sense if you haven't read those changes. This is more prevalent from chapter 4 (Family Matters) onward if you don't want to reread everything.

My chapter sizes for this story are relatively small compared to what I'm use to writing (see the majority of Hell Have No Fury for references to my normal chapter sizes) but I think that it is likely this chapter size of around 5,000 words per chapter is going to stick for the rest of this story with the occasional odd one out (with more or less).

I'll try and have the next chapter up before August, but I'm not making any promises because my health is completely unpredictable. However, I know what I want in that chapter and a rough structure of the order of events. I also have an idea for the chapter after that, so if I can get the next one out by august I should also have the one after out by September.

Wish me luck...

 **Chapter 10: The sorting**

When they got off the train, Rose led Neville and Hermione over to Hagrid who was shouting for the first years. Neville whimpered slightly in fear when they got close enough that he could see how huge the man was.

"That's Hagrid. He's the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts and is harmless. Don't let his size fall you." Rose reassured him gentle as the rest of the first years joined them. She spotted Harrison stood with a red head who she assumed was likely to be Ronald. Draco was stood with Crabbe and Goyal, while Delphine was stood with Tracy.

"That everyone?" Hagrid asked, looking over the heads of all the students. After a moment he nodded to himself. "Follow me. And watch your step."

Rose looped her hand through Neville's arm since she knew he was relatively clumsy and she didn't want him falling when they began walking down the long, dark path which was uneven. She was use to walking in the dark due to her training with the Vampires and Werewolves, and they also made sure that she could keep her footing no matter what type of ground she was walking on. Hermione was stood on Neville's other side, and although she stumbled a couple of times, she was able to remain on her feet as they began walking down the path.

She idly wondered why they hadn't flattened the path they were walking and created enchanted lights to remove the oppression of the forest which ran along either side of the path. They were all first years, with no experience or training in magic, so they would have no way to defend themselves if something wondered from the forest (even if this forest was not the Forbidden Forest, and was relatively small, there was still likely to be creatures inside it since it was so close to an area of high magical concentration) nor could they light the path themselves. The small light that Hagrid was carrying was only enough to make sure that the students knew where they were going, not see anything.

"Yer should see Hogwarts in just a moment." Hagrid called out after about five minutes of walking.

The group of first years walked around a corner which revealed the Black Lake. On the other side of the large lake was a cliff and standing tall, proud and majestic atop that cliff was Hogwarts castle. She was beautiful, with all her windows glowing with a warm eviting light, the stone walls seemed to be shinning with magic.

"Ooooooh." The first years breathed as one as they stared up at their home for the next nine months.

"Right then. Everybody to the boats. No more than four in each."

Neville, the gentleman that he was, helped Rose in the boat first before assisting Hermione. Once they were both seated he carefully climbed in. Rose was grateful she had convinced him to leave his toad caged in their compartment since he wouldn't have been able to help them both so easily into the boats if he was trying to stop his toad from escaping. They were joined in their boat by a quiet girl with brown hair who simple sat nervously as far from the three of them as she could, staring up at the castle in wonder.

With a command of 'FORWARD' from Hagrid the boats set of gentle across the water. Rose stared silently up the castle, barely able to believe that she was finally here. The castle that was home to so many and for so long. She hopped that she would be able to find friends – people she could trust – while she was here, protecting her brother and trying to understand the truths of her knew world.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid, as his boat reached the curtain of ivy.

"We don't need to duck. Hagrid is far taller than even the tallest first year while he's ducking and he's gotten through fine." Rose pointed out, watching as the first boat disappeared into the caves under the school.

When their boat had docked with the others, Neville climbed out first before offering his hand to help the silent girl out. Once she was on dry land she wondered over to stand with Lavender Brown and a pair of twins. Neville then helped Hermione and Rose from the boat.

"Thank you," Rose said politely.

Then began the long trek up the staircase in the harbour. They were mostly enclosed, coming up through a cavern system that seemed to be directly under the school. Rose notice a door in the wall and made a note to investigate were it led. One of her goals for this school year, outside of making friends and allies, was to get to know the school and all the secret passageways. She didn't want to be caught anyware within the castle and not be able to escape or need to get someone quickly and not know the way.

Eventually the cavern opened up into the courtyard. Once the last student had stepped through, Hagrid tapped something causing a section of wall to rise up from the ground and cover the stars. With the passage closed Hagrid led the first years up a large section of stairs to the large double oak doors that were closed.

Their guide raised his gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

Instead off opening the small, normal sized door within the large oak doors Professor McGonagall opened both oak doors. They swung inwards, revealing a tall, black-haired witch with a severe expression on her face, wearing emerald green robes. Rose wondered why Professor McGonagall was the one to great the students and not someone like professor Flitwick or Professor Sprout who would both be less imposing and present more of a calm and friendly face to the student, especially when they would already be nervous with the uncertainty about what was happening and when faced with the sheer vastness of the castle. A castle that was clearly designed to withstand attack.

Just from what she had seen so far Rose could identify several points of design that the founders had included in order to protect the students. The hidden harbour preventing attack from below. The placement of Hogwarts on a cliff with towers on all sides and no close mountains or trees gave them the height advantage and meant nothing could sneak up on them. The castle doors themselves. They were large and reinforced, meaning it would take more than one person to open them unless they had the override (which Rose new only the Heads of Houses, Deputy and Head had access to since they were tied to the wards which also meant they couldn't turn traitor – the castle itself wouldn't allow it). There was stone lips coming out of the walls slightly to protect the hinges of the doors – the weakest point. And she was sure that there were probably slots just above midpoint on the inside of the doors for large wooden or steal beans to brace the doors in the event of a siege.

Rose was pulled from her wondering thoughts by Hagrid's booming voice:

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall,"

"Thank you Hagrid." Professor McGonagall inclined her head slightly before turning her stern gaze to the students. "I will take them from here."

She turned and marched into the entrance all, the students stumbling to follow. Rose walked at a slower pace, refusing to rush when she knew that she wouldn't be left behind. The entrance hall was wide enough to fit a hundred students side by side. On the left was a large, grand staircase which led to the first floor. Above them was the disorganized maze of staircases which would consist of the main route to and from the floors if secret passageways were discounted. Hidden just behind the staircase to the left was a door which Rose made a note off. On their right was another set of double doors – smaller than the entrance hall doors – which Rose presumed led into the Great Hall judging by the droning voices - there were normal sized doors about ten metres away on either side which she judged to be the anti-chamber. Then, going right of the Great Hall doors (or forward as you enter the entrance a hall), there were another four doors and a long corridor which looked to head around the east side of the school. Next to the entrance to the corridor at the far end of the entrance hall was the dungeon stairs.

Lining the walls were torch brackets which provided light and warmth to the castle, and going up around the staircase were hundreds of portrait. Although she knew that they would be there, Rose hopped that there would be less portraits throughout the corridors, and hopefully there would be more than the odd tapestry dotted about. She didn't like the idea of being spied on all the time by the portraits if they were indeed everyway. Although she had planned on making friends with several portraits – preferable in the less travelled areas since these would be the most likely portraits to have belonged to Slytherins and so therefore be well informed about the happenings inside the castle and its history.

Professor McGonagall led them to the anti-chamber to the right of the Great Hall were they stood shuffling nervously. Since the room was smaller than the standard classroom they were crammed a little closer together than most people would normally stand, peering nervously about the room. There were no portraits in this room, Rose noticed but there was an unlit fireplace. She assumed that it was used for when Hogwarts used to hold functions so that guests could arrive without having to travel all the way from the front gates.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," began Professor McGonagall immediately brining all eyes to her. "The Start-of-Term Banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony," McGonagall began to explain. Rose raised an eyebrow slightly when she heard a capitalisation to 'sorting' to give it more importance. The majority of the students in the room had no idea how they would be sorted – not even the purebloods – and the mystery surrounding how they were put into houses probably wasn't helping the majority of the nerves in the room. "While you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will share classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common rooms."

No wonder the prejudice still exists between the houses if they rarely interacted with each other. Unless some enterprising student sets up an inter-house study group it's unlikely that they would ever interact outside of the occasional shared class which doesn't really give the students the opportunity to get to know each other. Rose knew that she would be either a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw and she had been determined to find a way of getting in contact with her brother without him realising who she was or anyone knowing what she was doing. The easiest way for her to accomplish that would be by making friends with people like Neville and starting a study group. Being friends with Hermione would be harder, but she was hopeful that she would be able to get enough support and get Hermione aware of wizarding traditions enough that she could bluff her away out of trouble with Ryan.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house become yours."

Rose raised an eyebrow at that. Unless the point system was vastly different in this world compared to the book-world it was a superfluous punishment and award system since there was no rules or standardisation about the amount of points that could be taken or given for any one behaviour. Which then meant the majority of student – particularly those in third year and up – probably didn't care about the point system anymore and if they did it was only in the abstract way that they wanted to be able to say they were better than the other houses.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

McGonagall's eyes lingered for a moment on the smudge that was on Ron's nose – she assumed from floo powder – and on Harrison nest of hair. He reached up and nervously tried to flatten it much to Rose's amusement. He had inherited their fathers hair and she could remember many of their mother's rants about finding a way of controlling it – she was determined that no son of hers would live with hair that permanently looked like a rats nest. Their father had always looked on in amusement when she began one of these rants before purposefully ruffling his hair and demonstrating that doing so had made absolutely no difference to the state of it. She hoped that one day she would be able to share these stories with her brother who deserved to know more then what Petunia could have told him since she hadn't seen her sister in a few years before her death nor had they gotten on well in several years before than.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

Immediately after she left the room nervous chattering spread through the room.

"Do you know how we are sorted, I couldn't find a mention of it anywhere I looked?" Hermione asked nervously. "Just something about an old tradition that the founders began when they realised they needed a way to sort the students when they were gone, without bias."

"My gran said it's tradition for the students not to know." Neville muttered, ringing his hands nervously while eyeing the door like he wanted to just bolt.

"I image that they have an enchanted artefact of some kind that can read someone's personality and therefore determine which house would be the best fit." Rose answered calmly.

Hermione opened her mouth to question her, but was interrupted by several people screaming. Rose span quickly on the spot to find that the Hogwart's ghosts had joined them. The students who had screamed had all been stood against the back wall which meant they had most likely gotten a rather nasty shock when the ghosts passed through them so unexpectedly.

A ghost of a monk was appealing to the ghost with a ruff while the rest of them simple watched the argument. Judging by their facial expressions Rose guessed that this was an argument that was regularly held and they had simple decided to stay out of it.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-" the Fat Friar said, waving his hand about in an absent minded gesture.

"My dear Friar," Sir Nicolas interrupted in annoyed amusement. "Haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost-" he paused in his argument when he looked passed the Friar and spotted the group of first years standing grouped together and watching. "I say, what are you all doing here?"

"We're first years, sir." Rose spoke up with a slight curtsy when she noticed that nobody else would. "We're waiting to be sorted."

"New Students." the Fat Friar said excitedly, staring around the students with a smile. "I look forward to seeing some of you in Hufflepuff – my old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about the start."

Under Professor McGonagall's stern gaze the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. Once the last of them had gone she turned her attention to the waiting first years. "Now, form a line and follow me."

Rose fell into step behind Hermione with Neville at her back. They had somehow managed to find their way near the front of the line with only two other students in front of them. They left the Anti-chamber and went down the entrance hall to pass through the double doors which led into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was just as magnificent and splendid as she had dreamed. There were no torches bracketed to the walls because there were thousands of candles floating above each table providing a warm, orange warmth to the room. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets which were currently empty. The Slytherin house table was to the far left, their banner decorating the wall which held the doors. Directly opposite the banner, sat on the long table on the raised platform was Professor Severus Snape. He looked remarkably different to how she remembered him from the ball – he was still handsome but he had let his hair loose and it was distinctly greasy from the protection potions that he used, his skin appeared paler in contrast making his features look sharp.

To the right of the Slytherin table was the Ravenclaw table, their banner directly next to the Great Hall doors. The teacher sat at the end of the table on the teachers table was small and cheerful. His nose and ears were slightly longer than a normal humans, denoting his goblin heritage. Professor Fillius Flitwick a man who was spoken of with respect by his goblin kin even if the majority of witches and wizards the man taught dismissed the rumour of his heritage.

The first year students were walking down a wide gap which separated the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. The Hufflepuff banner stood proudly directly to the left of the doors and on the opposite end of the hall at the teacher's table sat a plump, kind faced women who was beaming brightly at the students – both the first years and those in her house. Finally, on the far left was the Gryffindor table. Their lion stood proudly on the banner at the back of the hall, but the seat at the front of the hall wasn't left empty for Professor McGonagall to sit in. Instead, it was Rubius Hagrid who sat in the seat traditionally designated for the Gryffindor Head of house. Rose skimmed along the teacher's table and found McGonagall's empty seat was to the left of Dumbledore's throne like chair. It seemed she had prioritised her Deputy Headmistress duties over her Head of House duties.

Finally, once the first year students had gathered before the steps which led to the teacher's platform, Rose looked up. The ceiling of the Great Hall was magnificent. Since the sky outside had been clear and the stars easily visible, the ceiling was particularly beautiful that night. She hadn't been able to find anything like this enchantment before in her readings, but she was determined to either discover how Rowena Ravenclaw had bewitched the ceiling or recreate the spell. However, this was rather low on her priority list of things that needed to be done.

Noticing where Rose was looking Hermione leaned closer to whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

The sound of a stool being placed on the flagstone floor brought everyone's attention forward. Atop the stool was a wizard's pointed hat that was patched, frayed and extremely dirty. Rose wondered why it hadn't been kept in a better condition considering that magic was more than capable of either preserving or restoring ancient artefacts which was why so many books and scrolls had survived the centuries in the wizarding world while they had barely survived in the muggle world.

The whispers throughout the hall fell silent when the hat twitched. A face formed in the surface of the hat and a rip appeared near the brim like a mouth. Suddenly, it began to sing:

There once were four friends,

Who looked about the world so divided,

And decided to make amends.

A school we need, Rowena declared

To bring them together, Helga agreed.

We will teach them what we know, Godric shared

And protect them one and all, Salazar decreed.

They were four of great power,

A warrior, a knight, a bold man,

One kinder and fairer then a flower,

The intelligent one with a grand plan,

And finally, the one who kept them grounded.

Although they stood united,

Their students were divided,

For the founders were farsighted.

I shall take the hard working, loyal and committed,

Helga proposed.

I shall take the intelligent and quick witted,

Rowena decided

I shall take the daring, courageous and strong,

Godric purposed.

I shall take the crafty and sly who need somewhere to belong,

Salazar finished.

And so I was made,

A hat of great renown,

To find where you must go

Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Slytherin?

The first year students seemed to all let out a collective sigh of relief as the students applauded the hat. McGonagall unrolled a piece of parchment and address the first years.

"When I call out your name, you will sit on the stall and place the hat on your head. He will then sort you into your house."

Hannah Abbott of the Most Ancient and Nobel House of Abbott was the first to be called to the stall. She was a decent height for an eleven year old, her hair pulled into pig tails. She didn't walk with the innate grace and training that most children of the Ancient and Nobel houses did, which Rose put down to the fact that Hannah was the second child and her mother was a half-blood. She was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Next to be sorted was Alexander Avery, who appeared very pleased with his place in Ravenclaw. If Rose remember right (and she always did), he was most looking forward to charms and he had been one of the more observant of her peers at the ball. The Avery's although normally Slytherin were not opposed to their children being in Ravenclaw.

Susan Bones was one of the three red headed children in their year. She was around the same height as Hannah, but walked hunched in on herself which made her appear smaller. Despite the fact that her aunt was Madam Bones, the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Regent of the Nobel House of Bones, it seemed that her niece and heir didn't have any confidence in herself. She was sorted into Hufflepuff were she greeted Hannah with some relief. It appeared that the rumours of the friendship between the bones and Abbotts were true, then.

Terry Boot was one of the taller boys in their year – beaten only by Ronald, Theodore and Blaise – was sorted into Ravenclaw. Judging by the smile on his face this was the house he had wanted to get into. He was soon followed by Mandy Brocklehurst of the Minor House of Brocklehurst who hadn't been able to attend the introductory ball due to illness.

The first Gryffindor was Lavender Brown which didn't surprise her. The Browns were the writers for Witch Weekly and they also had a foot hold in fashion and care products. During the ball Lavender had come across as quite focused on appears, which wasn't surprising considering her family business. However, she did have intelligence and could go far if she played her cards right and didn't get swept up in the gossip mill.

Millicent Bulstrode of the Minor House of Bulstrode was the first to be sorted into Slytherin, followed swiftly by Melinda Carrow of the Most Ancient and Nobel House of Carrow. There could not have been too girls who looked more opposite then those two. Millicent was large, her body built like a beaters with broad shoulders and strong arms. Her hair was blond and wild, hair skin tanned. In contrast, Melinda was small, perhaps the smallest girl in their year, with dark straight black hair and pale skin.

Michael Corner, nervously shuffled forward when his name was called before racing off to the Ravenclaw table after only a few seconds under the hat. He was greeted with a smile by Terry who seemed quite pleased to have the other boy in his house. Since he hadn't greeted Mandy or alexander in the same manner, Rose guessed that they had met on the train and become friends.

Vincent Crabbe went to Slytherin, which seemed to cause the large boy to hunch his shoulders slightly in a protective manner. Rose wondered where he had wanted to go, if he hadn't been pressured into Slytherin by his father. From what little she had been able to observe of the boy he was being forced into a mould that he didn't want to be in.

Fay Dunbar, the tallest girl in their year, joined Lavender in Gryffindor. She seemed mildly disappointed about this and shot a longing look to the Ravenclaw table as she sat down.

Next to be sorted were to Hufflepuffs, Adam Fairchild and Justin Finch-Fletchly. From the way that they were staring around at everything in wonder, Rose figured that they were both muggleborn. She knew that Justin had been attacked in his second year by the basilisk, but she couldn't be sure that he was still a muggleborn in this universe and not a squib-born or half-blood.

Seamus Finnigan, the Irish boy with a penchant for explosions if the books were to be believed, was the first boy to be sorted into Gryffindor.

Felicity Flint of the Minor House of Flint was sorted into Slytherin, getting a proud nod from her older brother Flint who was wearing the Quidditch captain badge.

Anthony Goldstein, heir of the minor house of Goldstein went to Ravenclaw while Gregory Goyle joined Crabbe in Slytherin.

Finally it was Hermione's turn. She darted up to the stall and eagerly jammed the hat on her head. There was a few minutes of anticipatory silence before the hat shouted Gryffindor. Rose breathed slightly in relief, glade that Hermione was heading to Gryffindor because it would make her association easier with the girl if she was in the same house as Neville, who she had no doubt was still going to Gryffindor.

Daphne Greengrass went to Slytherin, which was no surprise to Rose. Her cousin had been slowly building her 'public mask' which although not perfect was well suited for the students of Slytherin. She was smart, there was no doubt about that, but her intelligence was used to better herself and her family.

David Groot and Richard Hardgrave joined the Hufflepuff table. Rose frowned lightly at that, was it normal for so many muggleborn students to go to Hufflepuff? She thought that Gryffindor had just as many, but only two had joined the Gryffindor table so far while Hufflepuff had four. Her thoughts were proven to be unwarranted, when Oliver King joined Gryffindor brining their muggleborn count up to three.

Francis Knight was sorted into Ravenclaw.

When Neville's name was called he walked a quickly to the hat as he could and jammed it on his head. There was a long moment under the hat, before much to the young boy's surprise the hat shouted Gryffindor. He took the hat off and stumbled to the Gryffindor table, relief pouring from his very being.

Morag MacDougal joined the Ravenclaw table before Ernie Macmillan was called. He still walked with an arrogance about him, his nose raised in the air like he thought everyone was beneath him. Much to Rose's relief he joined the Hufflepuffs.

Draco Malfoy swaggered forward confidently when his name was called and was swiftly placed in Slytherin just as his ancestor had been before him.

Lily Moon joined Hufflepuff, bringing their Muggleborn count to five, more than half their numbers. Which was interesting when you consider that the muggleborns make up around one-third of the students being sorted, and there was likely to be at least another two or three student's sorted into Hufflepuff before the sorting was over.

Theodore Nott joined the Slytherins, being greeted by nods from his fellow house mates as opposed to the claps on the back and handshakes that the other houses were greeting their new members with. Slytherins were far to in control of their emotions and actions to do such.

Padma Patil went to Ravenclaw, while her twin sister went to Gryffindor. From the muttering of the students, this was not a common occurrence for identical twins to split up.

Pansy Parkinson joined the Slytherin table and took the open seat next to Draco who seemed to be mildly annoyed about this, especially when Pansy leaned into his personal space.

Sally-Anne Perks joined Gryffindor. She seemed very shy, and pulled away from the loud and exuberant greetings and sat down next to Hermione, using her like a shield from the other members of their house.

Finally Harrison's name was called. However, he was called up as Harry Potter which caused him to frown. He still walked forward, valiantly ignoring the whispers of the students as he put the hat on. Those whispers only got louder as he spent more and more time under the hat, they were wondering what was taking so long since they all knew he would be a Gryffindor. Before the students could get too loud, the sorting hat shouted Gryffindor and they exploded into the loudest cheering yet.

Eleanor and Sophie Rosier joined the Slytherin table. From the way they held hands once they were seated, Rose assumed that they were very close and relieved that they were not separated like the Patil twins had been.

Robert Rowle joined the Ravenclaw table, while Dean Thomas joined the Gryffindor and Josh Trimble joined the Hufflepuff. With Lisa Turpin also joining the Ravenclaw table it was finally Rose's turn.

"Rosaline Selwyn."

Stepping forward gracefully, Rose completely ignored the confused murmurs about her robes. They were still black like the rest of the schools but they were more fitted to her figure (however little of it she currently had). The Hogwart's crest was displayed on her left breast pocket, and there was an empty crest below it. The hood of her robe was hidden – what the rest of the school didn't know was that it was magically folded within the layers of the robe. The robes themselves were designed similarly to Potions Robes in that they were try layered. The front closed by having the left side tuck under the right and clasped together using small clips. The right could then either be crossed over the front and clasped on her left shoulder which would completely conceal her under shirt (and therefore her tie) or she could do it up using the small clips that ran along the left side of her robe under arm. The overhang of the robe was then tucked inwards making it look like it was there.

Underneath her robes she was wearing a white shirt which was moulded to her like a corset, and a pair of leather trousers which were also moulded to her legs. She nether wore a skirt underneath her robes like the majority of girls did. Her tie was white and grey for the minutes, but would take on her house colours once she was sorted. She also had stitching along the bottom, the collar and the sleeves of her robes which would also take on the colour of her house. By just having the tie, stitching and crest change she wouldn't have the predominately colour of her house as displayed as the rest of the students who had the hood and inner-lining of their robes also changed.

Taking the sorting hat from McGonagall, Rose gentle placed it on her head and gracefully took a seat on the stall. She had a feeling that her sorting was going to take a little while.

" _Oh my, this is most interesting."_ The hat spoke within her mind, completely disregarding the Occlumency shields she had put a lot of effort into building.

" _Hello, Mr Hat."_ Rose greet politely.

" _You truly are a tricky one, aren't you Miss Selwyn or is it Miss Potter? Or even Miss Ainsworth?"_

" _Miss Selwyn is fine, Mr Hat. I'm no longer the girl I was once long ago. And I can't take the name Potter, not yet. It's not safe_." Rose thought sadly.

" _You are most astute. Then again, I suppose your remarkable memory would be of a great help to you."_ The hat mused.

" _Remarkable it may be, but it is as much a burden as it is a gift."_ Rose spoke quietly, bringing forward the pain of her death, the feel of the cruciartus, the death of the prisoners she hadn't been in time to safe. Memories that she would always remember exactly as they happened with no fading, no distortion like the majority of people remember things.

" _Indeed."_ The Hat agreed. " _But I believe I am here to sort you. So let's see what we're working with."_

" _You are loyal child. My, the lengths you are going to protect your brother, to help your godfathers. The blood you give the vampires, simple because they offered you training – not many would be so willing. The stout defence you are planning for the goblins and the werewolves. Loyal is not enough to describe the kindness in your heart dear child."_ The hat mused.

" _Your bravery is boundless as well. What you put up with, what you choose to do and am planning, despite the danger it presents to you. Not many would have the heart or strength to carry on as you are. And to help so many."_ The hat brought forward the image of the first man she had freed from the dungeons, and the way she had chosen to return to the Selwyn's because she could do far more good there as an heir to the Minor house, then she could twice nameless in the muggle world.

" _And your intelligence, your thirst for knowledge. You know how to look at the information given you, and see passed that to the truth. You value intelligence and truth, just as Rowena did. And you don't horde that knowledge that so many people of today do, yet you also know what information is safe to be known by others."_

" _Finally there is your ambition, your drive, your cunning. Salazar would be proud to call you his own. Your ambition isn't just about what you can do for yourself, but what you can do for others. You drive and resilience to see your plans through to the end – no matter how long it takes. You cunning in implementing those plans and thinking on the fly. My dear, you truly are a women of many talents."_

" _Thank you, Mr Hat. And as much as I would like to go to Gryffindor with my brother, experience the friendship of Hufflepuff and the intelligence of Ravenclaw, my place if with Slytherin. I can do far more good from within then I can from anywhere else."_

" _You are off course correct, and I would have likely sorted you there even if wasn't what benefited your plans the most. Slytherin when it was first formed was for children like you who were brave and strong yet could think before they acted. For the intelligent who were blinded by knowledge and logic. For the loyal who saw passed the kindness to the truth."_

" _Good luck, in SLYTHERIN!"_ the last word was shouted to the hall.

Rose removed the hat and stood gracefully before making her way to the Slytherin table with a respectful nod to Severus. He nodded his head in acknowledgement, she had forewarned him that she would likely be in his house and had even pointed him to the rule which allowed her to make her own uniform so that he wouldn't have to punisher her on the first day. After all, forewarned was forearmed.

Word Count: 6,087

Edited: 28/06/2018

AN: Cookies to anyone who can tell me which of those names were cannon and which weren't :) and also who the remaining three characters are (all cannon) and which house they went into.

Please leave me a review letting me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Jonathan

Jonathan joined the Royal Marines when he was eighteen. He was smart – best in his year – but he wanted to serve his country. Within four years he had been recruited by the United Kingdom Special Forces. The nature of such work was dangerous, and he couldn't tell his wife half of the things that he had learnt. But after five years of services he was honourable discharged, and left to peruse a dentistry degree.

While at university he met the women who would become his wife, the mother to his child and the partner at his practise. Despite settling into civilian life, he never gave up his exercise routine. He still ran, he still trained and he still went to the gym. He was mildly disappointed when his daughter expressed absolutely no interest in physical exercise beyond what he made mandatory but he didn't force it upon her.

He had been out of the serves for ten years, his daughter was seven, when he was taken by men in weird black cloaks that reminded him of robes. He wasn't even sure how they managed to take him down – at first he thought it was some knew weaponry. Then they started torturing him without ever laying a hand upon his person. And he realised it was magic.

At the time, he had thought that his time was up. That he was going to be taken from his wife and child by these men using a genetic quirk that he didn't even believe existed before now. And from what they were sprouting, just because he was different. Just because he didn't have this 'magic'. But he didn't give in, when they left him in the cell he tested the strength of the bars, the walls and the joints of the doors. He wasn't going to give in without a fight. It was then that the girl came.

She was small and pale skinned. Her cloths were old, dirty and frayed. The dirt was more than mud from working in the gardens and with animals (from the type of stains and hairs he could see), but there was also blood. Her hair had been pulled back into a tight plate which seemed to be used to keep it out of her way since it was very long. Like it had never been cut in the girl's life. Her face was without any scars, and although her eyes looked cautiously around the cells as she approached she didn't seem afraid.

The girl had placed a tray on the floor and knelt in front of my cell.

"Here," she said quietly, pushing the tray through the bars. I frowned, those bars prevented him from leaving, and the girl from entering but they seemed to let solid objects through. "Its food. I made it so it's safe. They're also potions to help heal you."

"Who are you? Why are you helping me?" Jonathan asked, moving cautiously forward.

"My name is Rose. And, I help because I can't free you." The girl, Rose admitted purple eyes were wide and sad. "What's your name?"

"Jonathan. Jonathan Granger."

"It's nice to meet you Jonathan Granger. You should eat quickly, I can't be gone for long. They'll notice."

"Who are you to them? Why are you being kept here?" Jonathan asked. "And what is this?" he picked up one of the phials that came with the food.

"That's a potion. There is three. One to help restore your blood levels, one to stop any internal bleeding and begin repairing the damage. And one to stop the pain of the cruciartus curse which is what's causing your hands to shake. I make them, to help while I try and find a way of getting you out." Rose explained, shifting so she was sitting cross legged in front of the cell instead of kneeling. "And the men who took you are Ryan and Rulphus. Ryan is my father, Rulphus my grandfather. They try and mould me into their perfect heiress. And while I am so young and without other uses, they use me to maintain their house. They can't afford more servants."

"And your mother?" Jonathan questioned after a long moment while he digested that information. He had accepted that magic existed – he had to with what he had seen and felt – but he was still trying to actually come to terms with what magic could do.

"Dead. Murdered the moment it was confirmed I would live." Rose answered bluntly, resigned to the knowledge of the type of people she was forced to call family.

"Why do you not escape? Leave this place?" he asked curiously.

"I can't. Do you know about magic?" Rose asked curiously, checking the watch she wore on her wrist.

"I have learnt that it is real." Jonathan answered.

"Magic is vast and wonderful. But it is also dangerous and deadly. My father and grandfather use their magic to hurt others. They don't see the wonder and the beauty in it. All the good it can do. Like the potions I made you. They are to heal, to help. But just as potions can be made to make life better, they can also be used to make life worse. Instead of healing a broken bone they can turn your bones to stone; instead of replenishing the blood in your body they can thicken the cells and cause a blood clot. For every good, there is a bad.

"What type of magic is there? Different forms?"

"Oh there are so many. You have the basics like transfiguration, charms, defence, runes, Arithmancy, potions and Herbology. Then you have the advanced magic like enchanting, warding and rituals."

"And do you know this magic?" Jonathan enquired.

"Yes. Most wizards require a wand to perform magic, and we aren't allowed access to one until we are eleven. It's at this age we are deemed old enough to begin learning how to use the gift we were born with."

"Wands. The men they were holding pieces of wood." Jonathan frowned.

"Yes. If you can remove a wand from a wizard he is defenceless. Most do not learn how to fight with their hands or with daggers." Rose explained.

"So you can't do any magic?" Jonathan clarified.

"Oh, no I can. They don't know that." she motioned to the stairs. "I am mostly focusing on potions because it's my escape, but I'm trying to get stronger with my magic. It's taking a long time because I don't have a focus and my body is not strong enough yet. I will get better with age."

"Right…" Jonathan was about to ask something else when Rose suddenly moved. She held her hand out for the tray which silently moved towards her.

"I must go. I'll be back, Jonathan Granger. Be strong. Good luck." And with that, she disappeared behind a door which suddenly appeared in the wall. Once the doors was closed, it disappeared back into the wall it had been before.

The girl kept her promise. She returned later that night with potions and more food. She also came twice the next day, and the day after that. While he ate, and recovered, Rose told him about magic and the world she lived in. The ministry and its system. The school she would be able to escape to when she was eleven. She explained the different branches to magic, and what that meant. She also explained the secrecy her world lived in and why.

Jonathan had been trained to withstand torture, to stand strong and unbroken against the odds. Ryan and Rulphus never asked him any questions because he was simple kept for their entertainment. Rose's aid, the knowledge that he wasn't alone and the distraction Rose brought allowed him to hold onto hope. Because he knew that he wouldn't be found – Rose had explained that the manner he was being kept in was unplottable to the muggle world.

When Rose wasn't talking about the world of magic, when he was feeling strong enough, he told her about his wife and his beautiful daughter. The two women in his life who were likely waiting at home, hoping for his return. Rose had managed to find where his things were being kept and snuck the picture he kept in his wallet out so that he would have something to hold onto and remember them by. He still wore his wedding ring, but being able to look on the faces of his wife and daughter, happy, smiling and laughing, they gave him strength.

It was the morning of his fourth day in captivity. He knew that he would be left alone for a few hours, hours in which he spent trying to sharpen a rock in his cell so that he could get through is chains. He was interrupted in his methodical scrapping of the stone by Rose. She never made a noise when she appeared, unlike his captives, so he was only alerted to her presents when he hear the cell door open.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, when he saw the door open.

Rose was carrying a bag with her as she darted into the cell and knelt at his side. "Getting you out." She answered. Placing one hand over the chains that held him, she frowned in concentration. "Alohamora."

There was a click, and the chains fell to the cell floor. Rose smiled in grim satisfaction as she pulled something from her bag. It was like a small clay human. Placing her hand over the chest of the clay human, it began to grow until it was approximately the same height and weight as him.

"What the hell is that?" Jonathan demanded.

"A golem. I'm going to need some off your hair so that I can make it take on your appearance." Rose answered.

"My appearance. You're leaving a decoy in my place?" Jonathan asked, reaching up and pulling some hairs from his head.

Rose took the hairs and placed them in a potion that she had pulled from her bag. She then poured the potion down the clay golem's throat. The skin started to ripple and bumble.

"If they think you're dead, they won't attempt to locate you. If you are ever seen by them in the future, they will simple dismiss you as looking like their long dead prisoner that they don't know the name off."

Eventually the golem finished taking on his appearance. The nightshirt that it was wearing was then transfigured into the cloths he was wearing, complete with tears and blood stains.

"What about my injuries?" Jonathan asked, frowning uncomfortable at the golem. It was very odd to see something take on your appearance.

Rose placed her hand on the golem's chest again before reaching out a hand to place on Jonathan's leg. She took a deep breath before gritting her teeth and chanting something he didn't understand. "Tire as feridas, entrégalles como dobre sobre esta persoa. Eu son o condutor, o transferente. Tire as feridas e duplica a esta persoa."

Cuts and bruises appeared on Rose's skin for a moment before appearing on the copies' skin and staying. Realising that she was somehow inflicting herself with his injuries in order to transfer them to the golem, he tried to pull back but Rose's grip was surprisingly strong on his leg and he didn't want to hurt her in order to make her release him. After a minute Rose lot out a shuddering breath and released him.

"Are you okay?" he reached forward to steady the girl.

"Yes, that spell doesn't leave any lasting damage on the conductor. But it's mentally and magically draining." Rose touched the copy one last time. "Animatus." Suddenly the chest on the golem starting to rise and fall. "I've given it enough magic to respond for another twenty hour hours then it will stop and it will appears as though your heart gave out. We must be going."

Jonathan nodded his understanding and climbed to his feet. He frowned and put his weight through the leg that he knew had been broken. It was odd, he could feel that his ribs were still broken, there were still cuts and bruises on his body that were stinging and pulling as he moved. Yet, the leg that he thought completely destroyed passed medical help was healed, leaving only the feeling that it had been bruised.

"The spell I used transfers injuries. I couldn't take everything from you without causing suspicion with the muggle authorities. But I could take the worst of it." Rose explained leading him out of the cell. She closed the cell door behind them. "Now, please remain calm. I'm going to call one of my friends."

"Call your friend?" Jonathan repeated confused.

"Yes. Floppy." She started firmly.

There was a pop and a creature appeared before them. It was around four feet tall, with pointed ears which were larger then humans but still proportional with the beings head. Its skin was an earth brown, and its eyes a sparking green. For a reason he couldn't understand it was wearing a butler's suit.

"This is a house elf as they should truly look." Rose explained. "Floppy, you know where we need to go."

The being – Floppy – offered its hands to them. Rose took one without hesitation. Jonathan however paused for a moment being sighing resigned. He had no reason not to trust Rose, who clearly knew far more about magic and the magical world then him. He knew when placing his trust in someone else was beneficial.

With a pop and the weird feeling of being displaced they reappeared in an alley way. "Jonathan, take this." Rose held out a folder which had been pulled from her bag. "It has the names of everyone they have taken before you since I found the dungeons. Their names, their likeness as best I could draw them, the dates they were taken and when they died. Some of them had messages for their families, can you make sure they get them and tell them I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help them."

"You can tell them yourself. Come with me?" Jonathan asked.

"I can't. There's something that needs to be done, and I can't do that from the muggle world. I'll survive, and one day I'll be free to live my own life. But for now, I must go back." Rose answered. "I've cast a spell on you. You can't speak of magic to anyone who doesn't already know what it is. So, when I free more prisoners you will be able to speak with them. Good luck, Jonathan Granger."

"Good luck, Rose. I hope we meet again." Jonathan answered, straightening his spine and offering the young girl a salute. "I've never met anyone braver then you."

Rose disappeared with her friend, offering him a sad smile. Jonathan remained in the alley for a moment, staring at the space the brave young lady had stood before he turn, clutching the folder close to his chest and leaving the alley. Looking around the quiet street his eyes widened in recognition. He was just around the corner to the police station in his home town. Not wanting to be stopped and questioned by the early morning rises, he straightened his spine determinedly and marched to the police station.

He wasn't stopped until he had stepped into the station. There were officers and detectives moving around the place, on the phones at the desks and otherwise moving about in organised chaos. He spotted the board room, where his face had been pinned up along with the other information from his disappearance. It was one of the people from inside that board room who realised who he was first.

"Major Granger." He called in shock, him and his team leaving the board room to approach him. The rest of the station fell silent and looked to take in the man who stood in the middle of the room. He was tall, stood proud and strong despite the ruins that were his cloths, and the blood stains they could see.

"Detective. I need to speak with you urgently. Could you have one of your men call my family while we talk?" Jonathan requested.

"Major, you're hurt. We need to get you to a hospital. We can talk once the doctors have seen to you." The detective disagreed, trying to step forward and lead him to a seat.

Jonathan didn't move. "I have a broken rib, cuts which have scabbed over or been sealed. Nothing that is presently presenting a threat to my life. I will go to see a doctor once we have spoken, detective." He answered before marching passed the man and into the board room. There was a hesitant pause before the detective and three of the other members of his team followed him into the room while the last person grabbed a phone.

"Major, what happened? How did you escape?" the detective questioned once they had all sat down.

"I was given help by another prisoner." Jonathan answered, gentle placing the folder he carried onto the table. He brushed a hand over it. "The men who took me, they were a father and son pair. Ralphus and Ryan, I don't know how long they have been doing this but they've been pulling people from the streets to torture them for a long time. They have no goal, no purpose in doing so. They just like the joy of causing other people pain. I don't know where I was taken, all I knew was that I was kept alone in a cell – I can't tell you anything other than the dimensions of that cell. I can't even tell you what the men looked like – they always wore white masks and black cloaks which hide them.

But Ryan had a daughter. They want her to grow up to be part of their 'family business' to take over from them when they die. Trying to break her spirit and turn her into something that will follow their every command. They make her maintain the house they live in. I know that they likely torture the girl since her cloths were dirty and bloody and she moved carefully, always aware of her surroundings and how much time she could spend in the dungeons before she needed to leave. She brought me food and talked with me. She was the one who told me the names of the men.

She said she always visited the prisoners, to help them as best she could while she tried to find a way of getting us out. I'm the first person she had managed to spring from those cells, and I tried to get her to come with me. But she refused because otherwise there would be no way of stopping her father and grandfather. This folder contains the names of every person that she knows they have taken going back years, but there are people she knows who were taken before she found the dungeons. Before she was even born. And they come from across the entirety of Britain. Their reach is far, and from the way she talked, I fear they also have power pretty high up the chain. She feared that if she came with me, they would simple disappear and start again. By staying with them, she now knows that she can free the prisoners."

"What was the girl's name?" the detective asked.

"Rose. Her name is Rose." Jonathan answered. He pushed the folder across the desk. "Take this, Rose included the last massages of the people taken in this folder. The families deserve to know the truth about their loved ones and their last words. When Rose frees more prisoners, I would like to be kept informed. They will need help to come to terms with what happened to them and I can give them understanding."

Before the detective could respond, Jonathan stood. He knew exactly how long it would take his wife and daughter to make it too the police station, and their time was up. He moved to the door and opened it just as his wife entered, holding his daughter's hand.

"Daddy!" Hermione shouted, tears already falling from her eyes.

Jonathan took two steps forward before falling to one knee so he could catch his daughter. "Hello princess," he greeted quietly, holding on tight to his little girl. He looked up when he heard his wife approach. Shifting his grip on Hermione, he stood while holding her against his hip. He reached his free hand up to trace Helen's face. "Hello, love."

"John," she whispered, closing her eyes as she reached up and held his hand against her cheek.

"Can we go home, daddy?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Not yet sweetie. Daddy's got to go see the doctor." Jonathan answered.

"I'll drive you to the hospital." Helen said, unwilling to be parted.

"I'll have a car escort you so that you're seen to immediately." The detective said, his eyes soft as he looked at the family that had been reunited.

"Thank you, Detective Chancy."

Word count: 3,538

Edited: 15/07/18

Please leave a review. Let me know what you think of the story. Rose will be back next chapter for her first night at Hogwarts.


End file.
